Nés de l'écume
by Cinnamyl
Summary: On dit que les légendes naissent toutes d'une histoire, et que toute histoire a un fond de vérité. Aomine Daiki, jeune biologiste marin, va en avoir la fascinante confirmation au détour de l'écume, alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins. Et le monde entier, lui, ne s'attendait pas à devoir reconnaître une telle vérité... (AoKise) [KagaKuro, SakuMomo et MidoTaka en fond]
1. En queue de poisson

**Crédits : **Rien de ce qui est relié à un nom propre ne m'appartient, et je ne touche rien avec cette fic, sauf peut-être l'intérêt de quelques lecteurs curieux (et dont je loue la curiosité !). La petite image non plus, mais elle est celle qui m'a inspirée cette fic.

**Note : **Bonjour ! Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fic :) Très franchement, je n'avais pas prévu de commencer à l'écrire et à la poster aussi tôt, mais j'ai eu envie, là, d'un coup, comme on a parfois envie de chocolat.

L'idée me trottait pourtant dans la tête depuis encore peu de temps, mais le déroulement de chaque chapitre est clair et posé sur papier, donc je peux d'ors et déjà affirmer qu'elle fera entre quinze et vingt chapitres. Me tiendrez-vous compagnie jusqu'à son aboutissement ? A vrai dire, j'angoisse !

Pas de bêta-lectrice cette fois-ci, mais il me semble avoir éradiqué toute coquille (c'est généralement mon gros soucis : des mots à la place d'autres ou qui se répètent x) ) en me relisant moi-même. Cependant, si vous voyez quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, merci ! Enfin j'insiste : techniquement, c'est bon X3

Sur ce petit blabla, je vous souhaite une _bonne lecture _!

* * *

**Chapitre un**

**_En queue de poisson_**

Il paraît que toute légende, d'où qu'elle vienne, a un fond de vérité. Elles peuvent vous être racontées au travers d'anecdotes plus ou moins rocambolesques de vos aînés, par les pages d'un vieux livre relatant mille et une aventures merveilleuses de quelque personnage fictif mais néanmoins aventureux, ou d'un simple bruit qui court depuis si longtemps que tout le monde en a oublié les origines. Mais qui penserait encore à vérifier ? Car ces légendes, certains leur courent après, d'autres les entretiennent en prétendant avoir trouvé l'énième unique preuve irréfutable et définitive de leur bien-fondé, et la plupart ne songent même pas à se poser la question. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela changerait au monde de découvrir la vérité sur une chose dont on doute de l'existence depuis si longtemps ?

Dans cette dernière catégorie, on trouve donc les sceptiques, c'est-à-dire ceux qui n'y croiraient pas même si on leur apportait la tête de Chupacabra sur un plateau, et ceux qui n'en ont tout simplement rien à faire. Ce qui doit être sera, dans le fond.

Et Aomine Daiki était l'un de ceux-là. Les légendes, il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Fils d'un célèbre biologiste marin décédé à peine deux ans plus tôt, il avait pris pour habitude de ne croire que ce qu'il voyait. Si la découverte était faite, alors l'existence d'une quelconque espèce était dévoilée, et on n'en parlait plus. Le monde fonctionnait ainsi depuis son plus jeune âge pour lui, et il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change un jour.

Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de la météo, soupira-t-il en son for intérieur, assis nonchalamment contre une longue table de bois où grésillait un vieux poste radio, lequel crachait les prévisions de la semaine de ses enceintes poussiéreuses et fatiguées. D'un air profondément marqué par l'ennui, il prit une première bouchée de la pâtisserie qu'il tenait en main depuis le début du flash d'informations. Son goût fort sucré lui fit froncer le nez, et il ne tergiversa pas plus d'une demi-seconde avant de recracher le contenu de sa bouche dans sa main en un bruit de gorge peu ragoûtant.

« Aah, Mine-chin~ Tu n'aimes pas ? »

Le concerné lança un regard de biais au cuistot du navire avant de rejeter ce qui restait d'intact de l'expérimentation culinaire de son ami sur la table, dégoûté. L'autre n'en paru cependant pas vraiment peiné, se contentant d'hausser les épaules en tendant un rouleau de papier absorbant géant au bleuté de son énorme paume, pourtant tout à fait dans les mesures de son corps de titan. Il l'en remercia d'un bref hochement de tête et s'en arracha généreusement plusieurs feuilles, ce afin de virer l'immonde mélange de salive et de sucre rosâtre qui stagnait au creux de sa main.

« -Je la mets pas au menu du matin, alors ?

-A moins de tomber sur une horde d'hypoglycémiques qui ont subitement eu une crise durant la nuit, j'pense que tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber l'idée. Sérieux. » confirma-t-il en allant jeter le papier près de l'évier. Il en profita pour se rincer longuement les mains en reprenant : « Cela dit, tu peux toujours garder la recette de côté, j'suis sûr que ça plairait à c'bêcheur de Midorima.

-Ah ? J'en referai quand on retournera à l'aquarium, alors.

-C'est ça, fais comme tu le sens, » pouffa Aomine en regardant son géant ami se remettre à ses fourneaux, l'air pensif. Dieu que ça ne collait pas au personnage, songea-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il le gratifia néanmoins d'une dernière tape dans le dos de ses mains humides, arrachant une molle protestation au violet, et se dirigea vers la sortie des cuisines en lui adressant un signe.

« Allez, j'y retourne. A plus Mura ! »

Le bleuté entendit à peine le « Bye, Mine-chin » qui lui fut rendu en réponse que la lourde porte en acier se refermait derrière lui en un claquement désagréable.

« Et dire que les serveurs font que d'la passer tous les jours, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même avant d'être interpellé par l'organisateur de la petite croisière, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau soupir ennuyé à peine dissimulé.

Il se laissa traîner dans une pièce au large bureau ciré et pompeux, et eu la surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec un écran d'ordinateur ouvert sur une visio conférence. L'homme lui désigna un fauteuil au velours rouge encore peu tape-à-l'œil comparé au reste de la pièce, et prit place sur le second une fois qu'il fut installé.

De l'autre côté de l'écran, sa demi-sœur aînée (et accessoirement directrice de recherches depuis qu'il avait été diplômé comme assistant chercheur) sembla se tendre dans son fauteuil en les remarquant. Il afficha un sourire en coin. Sans doute l'organisateur avait-il cru bon de lui rappeler ses charmes, ce qui avait le don d'agacer prodigieusement la jeune femme, ou bien la retenait-il simplement depuis déjà trop longtemps à son goût. Il était vrai qu'elle était une personne très occupée, sous-responsable en chef des trois plus grands bassins de l'aquarium de Kyôto, le plus important de toute l'Asie après celui de Pékin.

« Yo, Satsu ! » lui lança Aomine en se renfonçant dans son siège, histoire de se mettre parfaitement à l'aise. Il poussa même la provocation jusqu'à balancer une jambe en travers de l'autre, complètement avachi contre le coussin. Il n'était pas particulièrement ravi d'être là alors qu'il pourrait être en train de faire autre chose de plus constructif que de contempler un bureau massif de luxe, et tenait à le faire savoir au gugusse en costard à sa droite. En face de lui, son aînée leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dai-chan, c'est important. Assieds-toi correctement. »

Le cadet haussa un sourcil, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il n'était pas payé pour faire le mariole coincé du cul dans un bureau, qu'il sache. Sa sœur paru deviner ses pensées, puisqu'elle s'adressa directement à l'organisateur en le priant de bien vouloir 'ne pas lui tenir rigueur de son comportement de gamin mal-élevé'. Il prit donc le parti de bien faire les choses et de lui tirer la langue en réponse, sans se départir de son air suffisant. Cependant, remarquant bien vite que ça ne faisait rire personne d'autre que lui, il finit par se redresser légèrement pour prendre son air le plus sérieux possible. Après tout, une telle réunion, ça devait signifier quelque chose d'assez intéressant, non ?

Il tira sur l'encolure en V de son T-shirt de ses deux mains, et les croisa ensuite sur ses jambes avant de se pencher vers l'écran, prêt à entrer dans ce qui ressemblait fort à une confidence.

« Alors ? Je serai payé combien pour ça ? »

* * *

« Kise-kun, fais attention la prochaine fois, s'il te plaît. »

Au milieu des eaux claires, à quelques centaines de mètres de l'imposante coque d'un bateau de croisière, s'enfonçaient deux créatures que tout homme songerait à craindre s'il n'en entendait que le nom, bien que la raison ne saurait primer sur la tentation de se laisser emporter par la fascination du mystère.

Le susnommé hocha la tête sans cesser sa course, l'air préoccupé, agitant dans l'eau ses mèches de miel comme les rayons de soleil au milieu d'un ciel d'azur strié par une fine pluie d'été. Son ami s'inquiéta d'un tel visage, suspectant un choc, ou quelque chose dans le même registre. Il se retourna sur le dos pour mieux évaluer ses traits, et l'interrogea d'une voix néanmoins neutre tandis que son corps traversait, sans qu'il n'y prêta réelle attention, un banc de poissons aux couleurs chatoyantes qui s'affolèrent aussitôt :

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit-il en chassant l'un des animaux perturbés -probablement un tout petit jeune, étant donné sa taille- de ses cheveux cyans qui ondulaient en de légers épis réfractaires autour de son visage.

A nouveau, le blond acquiesça en silence pour, quelques coups de nageoire silencieux plus loin, s'arrêter sans crier gare. Le petit bleuté ne s'en rendit pas compte de suite et, lorsqu'il se retourna à nouveau, ce fut pour se retrouver face à son cadet qui se tenait droit, sa queue battant lentement l'eau par simple réflexe de stabilisation, une main sous le menton. Se sentant finalement observé, il releva son regard doré sur son ami qui, manifestement, attendait une réponse plus élaborée.

« Hmm, oui, » fit-il, songeur. Puis il retira ses doigts de son visage pour s'exclamer, écartant les bras comme pour demander à une quelconque solution de s'y jeter et de lui montrer la voie : « Et si Akashicchi l'apprenait, qu'est-ce que je ferais ? »

Un frisson le parcourut rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui pourrait bien se passer si l'affaire s'ébruitait, et il plaqua ses doigts contre ses bras à la chair légèrement hérissée, troublant pour un instant l'eau calme de la baie qui l'entourait. Incertain, il se tourna d'un mouvement fluide en direction de la berge d'où ils venaient, avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Kuroko comprit alors sans peine ses véritables hésitations et vint se rapprocher de lui, aussi calmement qu'à son habitude, pour lui tendre une main rassurante. Kise, surprit d'un tel geste de sa part, contempla celle-ci un instant avant de revenir sur le visage du plus petit.

« _Personne_ ne saura, comme toujours. »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure en tournant une nouvelle fois la tête vers le navire, ainsi que la petite plage à laquelle celui-ci était accosté. Il retint un soupir, et s'efforça de filtrer un maximum d'oxygène afin d'apaiser son angoisse et cette… tiens ? N'était-ce pas de l'excitation ? se demanda-t-il en regardant ses mains étrangement agitées de tremblements incontrôlés. Il s'apprêtait à devoir se justifier au petit bleuté, mais remarqua que celui-ci s'en était déjà reparti, ne distinguant à présent qu'à peine la forme mince et longiligne qui se fondait dans les eaux de plus en plus profondes, de plus en plus calmes, de plus en plus froides.

« Ah ! Kurokocchiii ! Attend-moi ! »

Un coup de queue vigoureux fendit l'eau assombrie par le soleil couchant, tel un éclair doré déchirant le ciel d'orage, et Kise disparu aussi vite à la poursuite de son ami que la foudre du paysage.

* * *

De nouveau assis sur le banc de bois peu confortable de la cuisine, Aomine se lamentait seul, à moitié allongé sur la table près de son ami fort occupé en tablier blanc, au milieu d'une course effrénée de costumes impeccables, de torchons immaculés, et de plats au fumet marin, tous préparés avec des produits locaux. Et ce, sous la supervision du grand assistant chercheur en biologie marine dont la tâche était de confirmer l'identification et la non-toxicité de tel ou tel denrée de la mer : Aomine Daiki.

« Genre je me suis tapé toutes ces années d'études pour rien… » grommela-t-il pour lui-même en jouant avec une miette de pain d'une main distraite, sur laquelle il s'érafla le doigt. Perplexe, il contempla une goutte de sang perler de la petit blessure avec ennui. « C'est moi, ou c'est vraiment pas mon jour ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Mine-chin~ ? Tu as encore faim ? »

Le concerné leva ses yeux d'orage sur le grand violet qui se tenait à côté de lui, les mains dissimulées sous un torchon, probablement pour les essuyer. Il sourit franchement face au visage réellement sérieux du plus grand, et se décala sur le banc de quelques coups de fesses avant de tapoter le bois encore chaud pour lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Murasakibara sembla hésiter un instant en jetant un œil aux plans de travail qui l'attendaient, et le bleuté lui affirma que c'était bientôt la fin du service et que cette bande de snobinards qui auraient davantage leur place sur un paquebot cinq étoiles pouvaient bien se démerder toute seule cinq minutes. En une seule phrase.

« Mura, » commença-t-il sitôt l'autre installé après lui avoir passé un bras autour des épaules, l'obligeant lui à se redresser, et le plus grand à se baisser. Il lui fit signe d'approcher de son visage, et le violet ne mit pas plus d'une paire de secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un secret. Et il aimait les secrets. Alors il se pencha vers le plus petit, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Aomine leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel devant cette bouille de gamin que les femmes avaient tendance à trouver si craquante. Il songea que si ces mêmes damoiselles le voyaient derrière ses fourneaux, elles risqueraient de fondre sur place (de bonheur ou d'effroi, cela restait à voir) face à son air de guerrier aguerri en sueur.

« Tu sais quoi ? Toi et moi, » il les désigna tour à tour de l'index malgré leur proximité, les longues mèches mauves lui chatouillant presque le nez, « on va partir en mission. »

L'autre se redressa légèrement, visiblement ravi de la nouvelle.

« -On va encore aller pêcher des écrevisses pour la soirée du week-end, c'est ça~ ?

-Heu… Oui, non, pas tout à fait. » grimaça imperceptiblement le bleuté en se demandant si, définitivement, il avait passé tous ses jours de libre durant cinq ans, le cul collé à un siège en plastique pourri dans un labo aux relents de poisson mort en pleine canicule depuis deux mois, pour aller pêcher le repas d'un amas de vacanciers même pas foutus de ramasser leur bouteille en plastique pour la jeter, au lieu de laisser la mer s'en charger. Il les flanquerait bien à la flotte de l'autre côté de la baie, tiens. Ils n'étaient pas loin de confirmer, avec Satsuki, quelques travaux de son père attestant de la présence d'un lieu de reproduction de requins-tigres. Un sourire sadique prit place sur son visage à cette idée, mais un claquement de doigts devant ses yeux le tira de ses doux fantasmes. Dommage…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va pêcher, alors ? » le pressa le plus grand. Aomine se sentit sourire d'indulgence devant cet air de grand enfant, et dû reconnaître que, dans le fond, il adorait cela, lui aussi. La pêche aux écrevisses.

« Apparemment, un gros poisson. » Il vit une brève déception passer sur le visage de Murasakibara. Elle disparut cependant bien vite lorsqu'il continua : « Peut-être même que ça pourrait être un requin. » Les yeux d'améthystes s'illuminèrent, et le plus petit ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'aucun gosse ne résistait à l'appel du mot 'requin'. Lui y compris, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait suivi la voie de son père, spécialisé dans ce domaine, et avait repris ses travaux au décès de celui-ci.

« Et on en fera de la soupe~ ? » fit la voix traînante de son ami.

Aomine marqua une pause, histoire de trouver comment tourner les choses pour lui expliquer que ça risquait de ne pas être l'espèce la plus indiquée pour cela. Et puis, accessoirement, qu'ils feraient mieux de porter une côte de maille, au cas où. Il n'y avait pas encore eu d'accidents parmi les vacanciers, mais la femme qui avait donné l'alerte en disant avoir vu une 'énorme masse sombre et menaçante' se faufiler entre les rochers était effectivement blanche comme un linge, pas bien loin de l'arrêt cardiaque, si on lui demandait son avis après qu'il l'ait rencontrée pour quelques détails supplémentaires.

« On va déjà se contenter de l'attraper, puis de l'identifier, okay ? » proposa-t-il en le gratifiant d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule tout en retirant son bras de son cou. C'est qu'il commençait à avoir des crampes…

Devant l'air peu partant et carrément déçu du chef cuisiner, il enchaîna : « Et puis, si c'est bien un requin encore inconnu au registre, tu pourras même lui donner un nom. Qu'est-ce t'en dis ? »

Le bleuté lui adressa ensuite son plus beau sourire –celui plein de dents qui résumait à lui seul son plaisir de vivre-, et le violet finit par acquiescer, déjà plus motivé.

« D'accord. » Il sembla réfléchir un instant, le doigt posé sur le menton et les yeux tournés vers le plafond. Lorsqu'il s'adressa de nouveau à son ami, les yeux plissés par l'ennui, ce dernier se surprit à se demander sérieusement pourquoi on avait tendance à prendre Murasakibara pour un imbécile. « Et si c'est pas un requin, j'y gagne quoi, moi ? »

Ou alors c'était un imbécile qui ne perdait décidément pas le nord.

« La coupe-de-bonbons-de-la-réception-à-laquelle-on-a-pas-le-droit-de-toucher, ça te conviendrait comme prix ? »

Bon, certes, il n'était pas bien mieux. Mais si c'était bien l'animal auquel ils pensaient tous, il allait avoir besoin de la force du géant.

« Ça marche~ »

Et il plongea sa main dans l'énorme bocal de sucres d'orge au centre de la table, à peine visible au milieu des divers ustensiles sales de la soirée, des assiettes pas tout à fait vides de clients repus avant l'heure, et des tas de coquilles d'œufs, d'entrailles de poissons, ou encore d'épluchures diverses, pour en ressortir sans peine deux bâtonnets aux couleurs acidulées. Le marché était donc conclu.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Aomine se réveilla en sursaut avec l'impression de s'être pris le raz-de-marée du siècle en pleine figure la demi-seconde d'avant. Il gémit en plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux aveuglés par la lumière agressive du petit matin au travers des épais hublots des cuisines, et constata aussi sec qu'il était entièrement trempé. Tout du moins, du buste jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux qui lui gouttaient jusque sur le bout du nez, avant d'aller s'écraser sur la table de bois contre laquelle il avait visiblement passé la nuit. Avait-il abusé de la bouteille pour fêter quelque chose, hier soir ?

« 'Tain, mais qui est-ce qui… ! » finit-il par rager en contemplant son T-shirt aux couleurs de l'aquarium de Kyôto, maintenant détrempé.

« Aah~ Mine-chin, tu es réveillé ? »

Le bleuté retint la première réponse ironique et cinglante qui lui vint à l'esprit au fond de sa gorge, et avala dans le vide pour la faire passer. Le petit rigolo qui avait cru bon de lui jeter un reste de bassine à vaisselle dans la tronche allait passer une très mauvaise journée, pour avoir réussi à le mettre de si mauvaise humeur dès le réveil. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui était un jour important, puisqu'il devait… Il devait quoi, déjà ? Il lui semblait, quelque part entre deux neurones pulsant contre les parois de son crâne, qu'il avait un truc pour le moins excitant de prévu ce jour.

Se grattant la tête, il jeta un regard en biais à Murasakibara qui lui planta un verre de liquide blanc pétillant devant le nez, en l'atroce bruit sourd du récipient frappant le bois verni de la table. Aomine s'entendit gémir de douleur, et une grande main chaude se posa sur son cuir chevelu pour commencer à le masser lentement, trouvant comme d'habitude chaque point stratégique pour drainer cette douleur qui lui semblait lacérer sa matière grise à coups de poignard vicieux et tranchant.

« Tu as vidé la bouteille que m'avait offerte Mido-chin, hier soir. Je n'ai plus rien pour moi. Il m'avait dit que c'était un mélange spécial de plein de sucres de plantes. Je fais quoi, maintenant ? » fit le géant d'un ton boudeur, sans toutefois abandonner sa tâche salvatrice.

« Je lui demanderai de t'en faire une autre, okay ? » proposa-t-il d'un ton las, se sentant à nouveau glisser dans le sommeil sous la douceur du massage que lui prodiguaient les mains agiles et fortes du violet.

« H-hm, d'accord~ »

Le bleuté fixa encore un moment le cachet qui terminait de disparaître dans le verre, laissant peu à peu apparaître derrière lui un nœud en relief plus foncé du chêne, sur la surface lisse de la table. Il finit par se reprendre et par se redresser lorsqu'une petite goutte d'eau blanche sauta hors du verre, comme animée d'une vie propre et ne demandant qu'à s'enfuir avant de se faire engloutir. Il prit d'ailleurs conscience qu'il s'était laissé aller contre le large abdomen de Murasakibara, ce qui le décida à s'enfiler le médicament d'un trait. _Pas question de se laisser abattre par une migraine_, décida-t-il en reposant le verre d'un coup sec, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur de plus belle. Ses doigts se crispèrent tant sur le verre qu'ils en devinrent presque clairs, et il songea qu'il ne serait pas plus mal d'aller prendre une douche et de se reposer avant toute chose.

Il prit aussi la sage décision de s'agripper aux épaules de son ami pour s'aider à sortir du banc, une jambe après l'autre, précautionneusement_, sans trembler, _presque_, un peu à droite, voiiiilà, _à peu de choses près_._

« Mura, la terre tangue, ou c'est moi ? » Question rhétorique cependant, puisqu'il savait pertinemment qu'un tremblement de terre ne donnait pas ce genre de sensation. _Mais qu'est-ce que cette plante verte de soigneur a foutu dans cette bouteille, merde ?!_ Il gémit à nouveau de douleur en s'entendant penser trop fort, et se fit la réflexion que plus vite il serait sous sa douche, mieux se porterait le monde.

« Mine-chin, on est sur un bateau~ »

Le susnommé prit le temps d'analyser correctement l'information délivrée par la voix traînante de son ami, tandis qu'elle se répercutait sans pitié contre chaque petit vaisseau sanguin encore à peu près sain de son crâne.

Une fois le processus terminé, il choisit de ne pas relever l'évidence et opta finalement pour son oreiller, _direct_. Une nausée acide acheva de le convaincre d'ajouter une bassine à l'équation, et il se laissa porter par un cuisiner des plus prévenant jusqu'à sa cabine.

* * *

« Ohé, Kagamicchi, on est de retour ! »

Devant eux, au fond de la grotte dans laquelle ils pénétraient, une imposante nageoire rougeoyante s'agita soudainement au milieu de deux coraux massifs aux couleurs vives, semblant se débattre en de brusques mouvements qui ne manquaient aucunement de puissance et de vigueur. Elle causa tant de remous contre le fond de la caverne immergée que le sable qui l'entourait finit par s'agiter à son tour, et se dispersa dans l'eau en un épais nuage de poussière aquatique.

« Taiga-kun. » Kuroko interpella posément le perturbateur (ou peut-être plutôt le perturbé ?). « Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

A ses côtés, Kise se retint difficilement de pouffer en observant leur camarade se tortiller, visiblement coincé dans ce tout petit espace au sein duquel il semblait avoir cru bon d'aller fourrer son nez, ainsi qu'une bonne moitié du haut de son corps. Il fut néanmoins rapidement coupé dans son envie de rire lorsqu'un bout d'algue lui rentra dans le nez et lui arracha une série d'éternuements inutiles qui firent sourire en coin le petit bleuté.

« Cesse de bouger, Taiga-kun. Je vais t'aider. » Puis, tournant son regard vers le blond qui songeait sérieusement à y remédier avec un doigt dans le nez certes fort peu délicat, mais sans doute bien plus concluant que cette toux irritante : « Kise-kun est occupé pour le moment, alors il va falloir que tu y mettes du tien. »

La queue flamboyante se calma enfin à ces mots et se laissa retomber au sol, comme résignée. Kuroko lui tourna un instant autour, l'air pensif, réfléchissant à la manière dont il pourrait sortir son compagnon de là. Il effleura au passage de longues plantes aquatiques qui lui donnèrent une idée. Sans se défaire de son calme habituel, il en arracha une sans grande peine pour l'enrouler autour de la nageoire toujours amorphe et immobile, dans l'attente.

« Kise-kun, par ici, s'il te plaît. »

Le dénommé réapparut après s'être fondu dans un recoin plus obscur que les autres, les mains dans le dos et un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il dessina quelques cercles en se rapprochant du duo sauveteur/sauvé, l'air de celui pour qui tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Heureux de voir que tu as réussi à te débarrasser de cette algue gênante. » fit simplement le petit bleuté de son air le plus neutre. Cette remarque ne manqua pourtant pas de faire rougir le blond de gêne, lequel se contenta néanmoins d'hausser les épaules comme si de rien n'était, les yeux tournés vers le plafond de roche.

Kuroko lui expliqua brièvement la façon dont il comptait s'y prendre, et Kise acquiesça sans un mot, s'emparant fermement de la nageoire qui tressauta sous la surprise. Il se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces, aidé par son ami qui, derrière lui, tirait sur une longue herbe marine. Quelques battements de queue combattifs et un lourd nuage de sable plus tard, le visage de leur camarade coincé réapparaissait, une limace de mer sur le nez qui le fit loucher et deux poissons-clowns manifestement heureux de s'être trouvé un nid, dans les cheveux.

Et tandis que Kise s'esclaffait contre une paroi rocheuse en clamant qu'aujourd'hui était décidément la journée de l'élégance, ignorant royalement un regard de feu éclatant d'exaspération braqué sur lui, Kuroko aidait son compagnon à se débarrasser de tous ces organismes intrus qui avaient élu domicile sur lui le temps qu'il était resté coincé.

« Sérieusement, Kagamicchi, » commença le blond en essuyant une larme de rire imaginaire sur sa joue rendue d'un blanc presque verdâtre par les profondeurs qu'atteignaient difficilement les rayons timides du soleil matinal. « Comment tu t'es retrouvé là-dedans ? »

Le rouge leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourner ses prunelles embrasées sur le plus petit.

« J'avais trouvé ça pour toi, » s'expliqua-t-il en dévoilant l'intérieur de son poing auparavant fermé au bleuté. « Et je le nettoyais là-haut, quand il m'a échappé des mains et que… que c'est…»

Il ne crut pas bon d'en dire davantage lorsque les larges prunelles claires plongèrent dans les siennes avec émerveillement. Il ne l'aurait pas pu, de toute façon, car les expressions de Kuroko étaient aussi rares que belles. Et celle-ci le coupait de toute pensée cohérente.

De ses mains fines, le petit bleuté saisit l'épaisse chaîne en argent qui reposait dans celle, étonnement chaude à une telle profondeur, de son bien-aimé. Il la tint durant quelques instants devant ses grands yeux écarquillés par une adorable fusion entre la joie et l'affection, puis porta son regard sur la poitrine qui lui faisait face, contre laquelle flottait doucement un bijou quasiment identique.

Un léger sourire, tellement inhabituel, ourla ses lèvres minces. Un privilège qui n'était uniquement accordé qu'à l'élu de son cœur, et il vint le remercier d'un baiser aussi doux que la caresse du soleil sur une peau fraîche, avant de le laisser lui passer la chaîne d'une lenteur toute solennelle.

Les deux jeunes tritons semblèrent s'être totalement isolés dans une bulle faite de délicatesse et de sentiments, dont le blond lui-même se languissait jour après jour depuis des années, résigné à rester seul pour observer et s'imaginer, de loin, une autre vie qui aurait pu être la sienne si, lui aussi, était né enfant de la terre et non des eaux.

Avec un soupir, il se détourna du couple bienheureux qui partageait de toute évidence un moment des plus précieux à leurs yeux, un échange intime et inestimable dans lequel il n'avait pas sa place. Il prit une impulsion, levant les bras vers la surface pour mieux fendre les flots calmes, à peine plus perturbés par quelques courants que par sa présence. Il sentit la pression se faire de moins en moins rude contre son corps, appréciant cette sensation à la fois étrange, changeante, mais indéniablement agréable et grisante. La mer maternelle caressait ses courbes à mesure qu'il se frayait un chemin en elle pour rejoindre l'air libre, celui surplombé par un ciel dans lequel même les Hommes s'étaient imposés.

La tête à présent hors de l'eau, il se rapprocha de la berge pour aller croiser ses bras sur une petite parcelle de sable fin et y poser sa tête, contemplant avec envie la ligne d'horizon qui scindait le monde en deux, au loin, et dont il ne connaîtrait jamais qu'une seule partie, aussi immense fut-elle.

« Si j'avais été humain… Je suis sûr qu'on se serait rencontrés, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même tandis que, du bout des doigts, il se mit à tracer maladroitement un visage bien connu au milieu des grains de sable, le bruit de sa respiration légèrement sifflante uniquement accompagné de la résonnance de quelques gouttes d'humidité tombant de la voûte de la large caverne contre la surface des eaux noires.

Ses yeux dorés se levèrent à nouveau vers l'horizon, voilés par la tentation d'aller à nouveau contre la raison. Ceux-ci se battirent quelques longues secondes dans son esprit, et lorsque la dernière l'emporta finalement, son regard retourna s'égarer sur le sable troublé par sa présence pour fixer les yeux de sable qu'il savait naturellement d'orage. L'instant d'après, il replongeait dans l'écumé salée, sa nageoire d'or disparaissant dans les flots calmes et silencieux.

* * *

Vers quinze heures, Aomine se réveillait pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la tête encore lourde de réprimandes adressées par son foie sans pitié pour sa douleur et devant ses suppliques de pardon. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent disait-on, et le bleuté était à peu près certain que c'était exactement l'avis de cet organe qui avait visiblement décidé de lui pourrir sa journée.

Il se releva difficilement dans son lit en manquant de se cogner le front contre le placard de bois qui le surplombait, évitement qu'il ne dû que par un réflexe d'habitude. En témoignait d'ailleurs le fin bout de peau qui terminait de cicatriser au-dessus de ses sourcils. Il jeta un regard à son réveil en se passant une main à revers dans les cheveux, un bâillement venant aussitôt lui étirer la mâchoire.

« Bon… » grommela-t-il pour lui-même en se grattant l'oreille, l'autre main jouant distraitement avec une peluche sur sa couverture polaire marine. « C'est pas tout ça, mais j'avais un truc à faire, nan ? »

Il n'attendit évidemment pas de réponse particulière, mais s'accorda tout de même un instant supplémentaire pour laisser à son corps le temps de se remettre en marche. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une sensation bien sûr, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de poser pied au plancher dans l'immédiat. Penché en avant, les yeux mi-clos, il se laissa bercer un moment de plus par le clapotis de l'eau contre la coque et, plus en fond, des rires et des cris d'enfants auxquels il tordrait bien le cou, là, maintenant.

Si Satsuki avait été là, elle l'aurait sans doute volontiers gratifié d'une tape derrière la tête en lui assénant que ce n'était pas en pensant ainsi qu'il allait se marier un jour. Il lui aurait sûrement répondu, sans déroger à son habitude, qu'il reconnaîtrait son âme sœur à la profondeur de son bonnet quand il la verrait, et aurait cette fois prit un coup de coude. Souvent, Aomine plaignait les subordonnés de sa sœur aînée. Ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, pour eux.

Un bruit sourd contre la coque, qui résonna plus longtemps que les autres, le tira de ses rêveries de jolie blonde américaine aux mensurations défiant celle de l'idole dont un énième magazine photo était planqué sous son oreiller, et il tiqua. Il tendit l'oreille, sans vraiment encore savoir ce qu'il cherchait à écouter, puis le son se fit à nouveau entendre pas même une minute plus tard.

_Un bien gros poisson, on dirait…_ sourit-il en coin pour lui-même, l'air d'un fauve prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Pour un peu, il s'en serait léché les lèvres.

Se remémorant à présent pourquoi il avait un peu abusé sur la bouteille la veille (encore que boire avec Murasakibara ne nécessitait pas forcément une raison, c'était juste marrant selon lui), il se leva quasiment d'un bond, soudainement surexcité à l'idée de trouver l'un des spécimens qu'il cherchait, avant de se rattraper aussi sec contre le meuble qui faisait face à son lit, quelques dizaines de centimètres plus loin. _Bon_. Déjà, il allait lui falloir se calmer un peu quand même, au moins le temps de récupérer.

Ce fut ainsi que, après pas loin d'une demi-heure à courir dans les couloirs réservés au personnel en se tenant aux murs, il descendait dans l'eau avec le géant, tous deux habillés d'une combinaison renforcée. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus qu'ils se fassent mordre par ce qu'il supposait être un très jeune tigré, sans quoi l'alerte aurait été donnée depuis longtemps, et avec bien plus d'ampleur. Ses mains se mirent à trembler d'excitation tandis qu'il descendait l'échelle. L'idée d'avoir finalement une des nombreuses preuves dont il avait besoin pour déclarer l'île de Ninigi –et par extension, la baie d'Harima entière- comme lieu de reproduction de cette espèce faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Et alors là, si cela se faisait enfin, ces foutus vacanciers n'auraient plus qu'à se trouver un nouveau coin de paradis, songea-t-il avec un sourire frôlant le sadisme.

Une fois au bas de l'échelle, il n'hésita pas à se laisser tomber dans l'eau transparente qui le submergea jusqu'à mi-cuisses.

« Allez, Mura, un peu de nerfs ! » poussa-t-il son ami lorsque ce dernier émit un bâillement bruyant alors qu'il parcourait les vaguelettes qui l'entouraient des yeux. S'il y avait une quelconque trace de ce qu'il cherchait autour de ce bateau, il la trouverait. Il n'était pas le fils d'Aomine Yusuke pour rien.

Le violet finit par le rejoindre sans grande délicatesse, à propos de laquelle il ne fit aucune remarque en reconnaissant la fatigue que devait ressentir l'autre, à passer ses journées la tête dans les casseroles. Quelque part, cela lui pinçait le cœur de penser que son ami, passionné par la cuisine dans tout ce qu'elle réunissait, du biscuit le plus simple à la haute gastronomie de la vieille Europe, en était réduit à jouer les chef cuistots sur un navire de vacances –certes un rien select-, plutôt que d'être en train de vivre son rêve : ouvrir une grande pâtisserie proposant les merveilles sucrées du monde entier, et les faire découvrir au palais de qui le souhaiterait. Aomine lui avait promis qu'il l'y aiderait en devenant son associé, et ils s'efforçaient tous deux de rassembler des fonds dans ce but. Mais si la vie était aussi facile, ça se saurait, pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé être un poisson… Se laisser porter par les courants sans jamais avoir à réfléchir à sa destination, guidé par nul autre que son instinct au milieu des flots si étendus qu'ils lui sembleraient infinis, plein de mystères à jamais cachés.

Un doux rêve, oui. Un peu comme celui de ceux qui avaient un jour espéré pouvoir voler comme l'oiseau. L'avion avait certes finalement été inventé pour compenser l'impossibilité de créer une espèce de pilule qui leur ferait pousser des ailes, et le sous-marin ou les combinaisons de plongée pouvaient lui offrir à lui aussi sa part de rêve. Mais cela ne serait jamais suffisant. _Bah, _il haussa les épaules pour lui-même, _à moins de rencontrer une sirène à gros nibards et de découvrir un Atlantide version gymnase, je finirais par m'ennuyer._

Une main sur la coque, il continua son inspection du large bateau, ses yeux d'orage attentifs au moindre mouvement dans l'ombre du navire.

* * *

« -Kise-kun.

-GWAH ! »

L'interpellé se retourna vivement vers le triton fantomatique en se cognant la tête dans la coque au-dessus de lui.

« Aouch ! »

Des larmes quasiment invisibles perlèrent au coin de ses yeux tandis qu'il adressait un regard furieux à son ami, une main sur le crâne pour apaiser la douleur. Il s'apprêta à le réprimander, mais Kuroko lui fit signe de ne pas émettre le moindre son d'un doigt sur les lèvres, avant de désigner quelque chose dans le dos du blond. Ce dernier se retourna à nouveau, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant deux paires de jambes fendre l'eau qui leur résistait avec force. Par réflexe, il recula vers le petit bleuté sans un bruit, sans un mouvement brusque, jusqu'à se heurter contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au fait, Kurokocchi ? » lui glissa-t-il sans lâcher les membres en combinaison de ses yeux d'ambre.

« -Je-…

-Mine-chin~ Viens voir, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. »

_Mine-chin ? _Le surnom se répercuta en échos familiers dans la tête de Kise, qui se détacha du plus petit pour aller s'aplatir contre le sable afin de ramper sous les parties les plus basses de la coque, et ainsi mieux distinguer les nouveaux venus. Il entendit vaguement Kuroko l'appeler et le mettre en garde, mais continua à faire la sourde oreille. Il savait d'expérience que son ami pouvait se rendre totalement invisible s'il le souhaitait, étant lui-même la victime favorite de ce genre de tour qui lui semblait raccourcir un peu plus sa vie à chaque fois.

« Un truc utile, au moins ? » rit l'autre, et le blond se figea à ce son.

Là, à plat ventre contre le fond de la baie, son corps se tendit, et ses muscles se mirent soudainement à trembler. Cette voix, qu'il aurait reconnue même au milieu d'une cacophonie de chants de baleines, prit d'assaut son esprit et en profita pour se frayer un chemin sous sa peau qui n'opposa pas la moindre résistance.

Il sentit l'excitation monter en lui, celle de n'avoir plus été aussi près de cet humain depuis des dizaines d'années, ou peut-être même était-ce la première fois qu'ils étaient si proches. Il y avait aussi la crainte, celle d'être découvert, voire attrapé. La douleur, mêlée à l'instinct, qui lui murmurait de ne surtout pas se montrer, peu importe combien il le désirait. La mélancolie, fidèle compagne de ses jours solitaires et, cachée derrière tout cela, une curiosité sans bornes de voir à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler aujourd'hui ces yeux d'orage qu'il se plaisait tant à imaginer, à voir et revoir derrière ses paupières closes dès qu'il était seul.

Il se glissa lentement en arrière contre le sable, veillant à ne pas en soulever le moindre grain, lorsqu'il entendit se rapprocher le son de pas forçant un passage dans les bras de sa mère naturelle qui ne souhaitait que le protéger.

« -Wow, bien joué, vieux ! Sacrées traces… Vu la taille, je dirais qu'il est plus si jeune que ça. Dommage. Essayons quand même de le choper, on verra après !

-Je pourrai quand même lui donner un nom ? »

L'éclat de rire franc qui suivit cette phrase n'eût cette fois pour seul résultat que de lui faire esquisser un brusque mouvement de fuite. Ils étaient trop près, et en réalité juste derrière lui ! Son cœur s'emballa à cette pensée, et il se retourna sur le dos pour poser ses mains sur la coque et se donner une impulsion, mais il échoua. Une vague un peu plus haute que les autres fit légèrement bouger le navire, et il se retrouva coincé sous sa masse, prêt à être écrasé s'il en venait une deuxième. Une voix résonna alors dans sa tête, paniquée.

« Kise-kun ! »

Il tourna aussitôt la tête vers son ami, dont l'expression était des plus inhabituelle, et lui fit signe de ne pas s'approcher davantage pour le moment. Il n'eût pas le temps de quitter les yeux clairs empli de terreur du regard que le poids d'une botte chaussée vint s'appuyer sur la fine membrane du bout de sa queue. Celle-ci se contracta, et il la replia contre lui par réflexe, réalisant trop tard son erreur.

Surpris et déséquilibré, l'homme tombait à la renverse dans l'eau claire, soulevant dans sa chute un épais nuage de sable qui se diffusa aussitôt dans le peu de profondeur limpide qui les entourait.

_A suivre_

* * *

**Note :** Merci de votre lecture !

Pour être honnête, l'idée d'entamer une longue fic me stresse. Mais j'y arriverai, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !


	2. Et tourne, et tournent

**Note : **Bonjour ! Ou bonsoir ?

Déjà, merci pour l'attention que vous avez porté à mon premier chapitre, j'en ai été très flattée et absolument ravie !

J'avoue cependant avoir largement sous-estimé l'investissement que me demanderait cette fic. En vérité, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était bien plus difficile que ce à quoi je m'attendais, même avec un déroulement détaillé de chaque chapitre. Ceci explique le fait que je n'ai pas réussi à poster ce second chapitre au bout de deux semaines, comme je l'avais estimé à certains lecteurs. Je ne vais pas pour autant m'avancer en affirmant que je prendrai un mois maximum pour chaque chapitre, mais c'est mon objectif (il en faut, n'est-ce pas ?) :) En tout cas, à nouveau, merci de votre intérêt !

Sinon, ma bêta-lectrice OoKira-x a tenu à me dire qu'un mot, qui revient à quelques reprises dans ce chapitre, mériterait définition. Donc voici, en prévention : ** Catalepsie :** _Suspension complète du mouvement volontaire des muscles. Syn. Léthargie, paralysie. (source _Le Petit Robert)

Merci encore, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

**Et tourne, et tournent**

L'idée d'être confronté à l'inconnu peut parfois être excitante, notamment pour les curieux et les plus téméraires, mais surtout pour ceux qui n'ont qu'un seul but dans leur vie : la découverte. Il est pourtant difficile de retenir ce réflexe naturel, cet instinct de survie qui vient à coup sûr enserrer vos organes et étreindre votre gorge pour ne vous susurrer qu'un seul mot d'ordre : fuir. La peur est présente en chaque espèce dès sa naissance, mais certaines privilégient l'envie d'apprendre, de voir, de sentir, de constater, et cèdent à la curiosité. Bien souvent pour finir par se rendre compte qu'il aurait été plus sage de laisser la légende à ce à quoi elle appartient. Cet inconnu, synonyme de fascination.

* * *

Penchée debout sur son écran d'ordinateur, une sous-responsable en chef vérifiait les données relevées dans la journée des bassins qui lui étaient attribués. Coincés derrière son oreille, ses longs cheveux, restés soyeux malgré les plongées répétitives dans l'eau salée, chatouillaient de leur pointe ses mains affairées sur le clavier protégé de l'humidité par une couche de plastique. Le souffle du ventilateur de l'appareil, éprouvé par tant de moiteur, peinait à se faire entendre sous le ronflement des énormes turbines reliées aux pompes du grand aquarium Nord qui résonnaient jusque dans la pièce de service, alors qu'elles étaient bien loin sous son plancher. Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent, et elle cessa tout mouvement de ses mains pour attraper son smartphone posé là en soupirant longuement. C'était la troisième fois cette année que l'on oubliait de la prévenir, cela commençait à bien faire, elle allait leur rappeler qui était le chef, ici !

La porte de la petite pièce s'ouvrit tandis qu'elle terminait de lire une note de service dans ses e-mails qu'aucun n'aurait pensé à marquer comme étant 'urgent', comme si elle n'avait que cela à faire de s'occuper de chacune de ces notifications. Elle était occupée, elle, grogna-t-elle intérieurement. Un toussotement volontaire, du genre de ceux qui vous interpellent avec politesse, la fit se retourner, délogeant ses mèches rosées de son oreille qui vinrent reposer contre sa poitrine généreuse, serrée dans un T-shirt aux couleurs de l'endroit.

« Ah, Midorin ! Justement, il fallait que je te vois… » Elle termina sa phrase d'un ton pensif tandis qu'elle cherchait à nouveau la note responsable de son agacement dans son téléphone. Le nouveau venu remonta ses lunettes d'une main bandée -sa main maîtresse en cas de situation critique lors d'une intervention sur un patient-, tout en ajustant son haut détrempé semblable à celui de la sous-responsable, qui retombait à présent de façon peu flatteuse avec le poids de l'eau qui en avait infiltré les fibres. Il crut bon d'attendre que la jeune femme relève le visage vers lui pour soumettre le motif de sa visite, qui était sans doute le même que celui qui semblait plisser le front délicat de quelques rides soucieuses.

« Mais apparemment, tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire avant… ? »

Le brillant soigneur ne put empêcher un léger sourire de satisfaction ourler ses lèvres. Ses mains tremblaient presque d'excitation lorsqu'elles essorèrent distraitement son T-shirt mouillé, comme un gamin qui s'imaginait déjà montrer à tous ses copains son nouveau cadeau de Noël, avant même de l'avoir déballé. Il s'assura néanmoins de se reprendre d'une profonde inspiration, et il releva à nouveau ses lunettes sur son nez de ses doigts mouillés qui laissèrent quelques gouttes sur les verres

« Le transporteur avec notre nouveau locataire vient d'arriver, nous allons procéder au transfert dans le bassin pour vingt heures. » Puis, sa voix monta d'une octave. « Et j'allais l'examiner avant ça. »

Un sourire malicieux lui répondit, et Momoi dû se retenir de ne pas trépigner des pieds d'impatience sur le sol de béton froid et difficilement sec.

« Eh bien, qu'attendons-nous ? Allons-y ! Je veux voir ça ! Vite, vite ! » Elle le pressa d'une main dans le dos sans même prendre le temps d'emmener son haut de survêtement, et la pièce fut aussitôt plongée dans le noir, le roulement incessant des turbines uniquement troublé par le fracas de la porte de métal contre son cadre.

Elle se rouvrit cependant en vitesse, laissant une tornade rose vêtue de blanc attraper un badge suspendu à un large collier estampillé du logo des lieux, pour ressortir aussi vite.

Sur le chemin, menée par son ami qui contenait mal les écarts entre ses pas afin de ne pas se mettre à courir, Momoi prit soin de taper un message rapide qui ne dû sa clarté qu'au correcteur orthographique.

« Il va regretter de ne pas pouvoir être là~ » chantonna-t-elle en rangeant l'appareil dans sa poche, et suivit Midorima derrière la porte coupe-feu qui les menait toujours plus loin dans l'aile réservée au personnel de l'aquarium.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent bientôt devant une cuve aussi longue qu'un wagon de métro, reliée à une pompe de belle taille qui justifiait à elle seule le port de casque de protection sonore du personnel déjà présent. Ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et brillèrent de fascination tandis que leur mâchoire tomba pour former sur leur visage deux bouches parfaitement rondes. Le plus grand ne prit même pas la peine de remonter les lunettes qui glissaient petit à petit le long de son nez, et il s'approcha lentement de la paroi transparente renforcée, légèrement enflée par la pression de l'eau qu'elle contenait. Là, au milieu de cette prison de PVB entourée de restes d'épaisses plaques de polystyrène, assommée par les sédatifs, dormait une créature des plus merveilleuses qui leur avait été donné de voir.

« Magnifique… » Murmura le soigneur sans détourner le regard vers Momoi, qui venait à son tour poser sa main contre l'épaisse vitre de l'aquarium de transport.

« Il est trop mignon, » couina-t-elle en sentant son cœur se mettre à battre de plus en plus fort contre sa cage thoracique, lui coupant presque le souffle sous l'émotion qui l'assaillait, jusqu'à lui arracher une larme aussi claire que l'eau dans laquelle flottait le jeune spécimen.

* * *

Le relief presque épineux d'une paroi rocheuse, parsemée de coquillages et autres organismes fâchés d'un tel assaut, lui sembla lacérer son dos lorsqu'il y fut plaqué par une paire de bras à la puissance inégalée sous les eaux. Les yeux dorés s'étaient serrés sous le choc lorsqu'un gémissement de douleur avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, libérant quelques bribes d'air de son corps qui s'en allèrent remonter vers la surface sans demander leur reste. Comme animées d'une vie propre, elles parurent quitter leur géniteur sitôt apparues afin de rejoindre leur mère initiale, au-delà des eaux qu'elles brisaient en hâte sur leur passage. Mais le père n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, tétanisé par le regard de feu qui brûlait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Mû par un instinct de survie insensé, il tenta de reculer davantage contre la roche, par peur de se brûler dans l'incandescence de ces prunelles animées d'une menaçante flamme de colère et de rage qui dévastait jusqu'au moindre de ses réflexes d'équilibre. Aucun d'eux n'en avait conscience, mais si le triton à la nageoire flamboyante lâchait maintenant son compère aux yeux de lumière, celui-ci coulerait sans doute lourdement dans le gouffre noir qui s'étendait sous leurs queues s'il sombrait soudain dans l'inconscience, à force de voir sa nageoire immobilisée.

La poigne des mains qui le maintenaient contre la paroi sombre et coupante s'affermissait davantage à chaque seconde qui passait, et Kise sentait ses sens l'abandonner lentement à mesure que la roche pénétrait sa peau pâle en libérant de délicats filins vermeils, qui se laissèrent porter par le courant presque imperceptible des profondeurs.

« Kagami…cchi… » Parvint-il à émettre en tâtonnant à la recherche des bras qui continuaient leur pression contre ses côtes, au bord du sommeil cataleptique. Le regard incandescent descendit sur cette main qui tentait de lui faire lâcher prise et, dans un grognement rageur, plaqua à nouveau le blond contre le mur de roches. Ce dernier aurait grincé des dents, s'il en avait seulement eu la force, lorsque la voix pleine de fureur du plus grand résonna dans son crâne en échos offensifs… Affolés ?

« Tu aurais pu le faire prendre ! Il aurait pu se faire tuer par ta faute ! T'es qu'un- _Gh_ ! »

La mâchoire de Kagami se resserra lorsque défilèrent dans son esprit les images d'une vie sans Kuroko alors qu'il serait resté, impuissant, à voir ces barbares à deux jambes arracher son corps frêle à leur mer maternelle, après avoir anéantit son âme. _Non… _Il secoua la tête pour lui-même. Si jamais il lui était enlevé de cette façon, l'esprit du plus petit ne serait jamais en mesure de rejoindre les océans, et serait perdu à jamais. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver, dût-t-il fracasser le crâne de son meilleur ami pour ça !

« Taiga-kun ! »

L'appel inquiet du petit bleuté se fit entendre dans sa tête, et ce fut comme un déclic au beau milieu de sa conscience. Une vague gigantesque qui vint noyer sa colère enragée pour l'emporter au large, là où était sa véritable place, loin des côtes où elle se révélait trop dangereuse. Il jeta un regard en arrière, le détournant du blond, et le visage crispé par le trouble de Kuroko lui apparut. Ce dernier tâcha de reprendre constance en posant ses deux mains sur sa poitrine pour lui assurer qu'il était bien là, bien vivant, qu'il ne risquait plus rien à présent. Une fois qu'il fut certain que la tension était redescendue dans le corps de son compagnon, il s'approcha lentement du conflit, l'eau traversant ses mèches claires en un mouvement fluide, presque féérique, pour venir entourer de ses doigts le poignet encore tremblant de colère de Kagami.

Les yeux dorés se relevèrent juste à temps pour voir ce dernier le relâcher sans crier gare et entourer le plus petit de ses bras, comme s'il tenait à vérifier de lui-même qu'il était toujours à ses côtés, que personne ne lui avait enlevé la seule personne sans laquelle il ne se sentait pas capable de vivre. Il le serrait si fort contre sa poitrine, pour lui prouver qu'il ne le laisserait jamais partir. Kise esquissa un faible sourire face au regard que posait le petit bleuté sur les traits peints par la détresse de son compagnon. Kagami pouvait être tellement fragile lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kuroko… Le blond se demanda brièvement si lui aussi aurait un jour quelqu'un à qui montrer ses côtés les plus vulnérables, avant que la catalepsie ne s'empare de lui et qu'il ne sente son corps se détacher lentement de la roche pour basculer en avant. Il eût une vague impression de résistance contre ses épaules, tandis qu'il sentait l'eau sombre dégager avec une douceur toute prévenante les cheveux de lumière de son visage.

* * *

Assis sur le banc de bois de la longue table des cuisines, Aomine ruminait son échec en tournant et retournant la tasse de thé vert aux accents de barbe à papa (une nouveauté dont il avait l'exclusivité, mise au point par Murasakibara). Non seulement son gros poisson lui avait échappé, ce qui était déjà une grosse perte en soi alors qu'il avait visiblement réussi à lui marcher dessus, mais en plus il avait fallu que la bande d'adolescents snobinards qui se prélassait un peu plus haut sur la plage ne décide de trouver cela hilarant et de le filmer pour le montrer à leurs petits copains. C'était définitif, Aomine détestait les gosses. Il aurait presque pu bénir son géant ami qui, le soulevant sans peine sous les bras pour l'aider à se relever, les avait fait taire aussi sec que lui était trempé.

Pas qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude, bien sûr, étant donné son métier. Mais il avait reporté sa frustration sur sa combinaison mouillée pour éviter de s'en prendre à qui que ce soit quand Murasakibara lui avait annoncé que, non, il n'avait pas vu l'animal.

Evidemment, le jeune chercheur s'était aussitôt mis en tête de retrouver l'échappé, mais il avait rapidement dû se faire une raison. L'animal s'était enfui. Et voilà donc une heure que, après une douche fraîche dans son étroite cabine, et des vêtements propres de toute cette fichue eau salée pleine de foutus micro-organismes qui nourrissaient ces saloperies de poissons dont raffolaient ces putains de requins, il jouait avec ce mug aux trois quarts rempli d'un liquide verdâtre qui lui renvoyait le reflet de son front ridé par l'agacement.

Il finit par en prendre une gorgée, sa première car il n'avait pas encore osé se risquer à tester cette nouvelle saveur, histoire d'effacer cette image de lui-même flottant en surface, qui ne faisait que l'énerver davantage. Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas le sucre qui le dérangea en tant que sujet d'expérimentation favori de son meilleur ami, mais la température. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de plus dégueulasse que du thé vert froid, si ce n'était maintenant le thé vert froid à la barbe à papa. Sans aucune considération pour le chêne de la table ou les employés qui l'entouraient, il recracha le liquide avec autant de violence que si l'on venait de lui administrer un poison. Le sucre présent dans le breuvage lui brûla les narines lorsqu'il décida de prendre un chemin détourné par son nez, et il se mit à tousser violemment jusqu'à ce qu'une main anormalement large ne vienne lui taper dans le dos avec plus de force que nécessaire. Aomine tenta de la dégager avec un mouvement désordonné du bras dans sa direction, tout en continuant de cracher ses poumons, le thé ayant visiblement décidé d'y faire son petit tour quand il avait choisi de ne pas l'avaler. Une basse vengeance de la part de la boisson, si on lui demandait son avis. Du coin de son œil mouillé de larmes dues à l'effort, il vit Murasakibara se pencher au-dessus de lui, l'air un peu inquiet. Il en aurait presque été ému.

« C'est pas très gentil, Mine-chin. Il faut que tu arrêtes de recracher quand tu n'aimes pas, les autres vont croire que mes idées sont horribles. »

Ah oui, il s'en faisait pour sa recette… Il se disait aussi que ce n'était pas habituel. Le grand violet faisait partie de ceux qui ne commençaient à se préoccuper des choses que si cela leur semblait avoir une réelle ampleur. Au moins, ce genre de personnes était rarement stressé. Maigre consolation pour sa trachée malmenée, se dit-il en levant mentalement les yeux au ciel. Il se racla une dernière fois la gorge, après avoir tout juste arrêté sa main qui partait déjà à la recherche de la tasse pour se désaltérer après une telle quinte de toux, et ce grâce à son cerveau qui eût le temps de le prévenir que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée du monde pour qu'il se sente mieux.

« T'inquiète Mura, c'était juste froid, » expliqua-t-il de sa voix éraillée tandis que son téléphone se mit à vibrer brièvement dans sa poche. Un message, à n'en pas douter. Il fronça les sourcils en sortant l'appareil, tout en décalant une fesse afin de faire bonne mesure lorsque son ami fit mine de vouloir s'emparer du mug humide d'un mélange de salive et de thé sucré.

« Je vais t'en refaire un alors. »

Aomine lui adressa, sans un regard, un vague signe de la main en réponse tandis que le cuisinier s'en retournait vers son plan de travail _favori_, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone portable. Les notifications de deux nouveaux e-mails de sa demi-sœur l'agaçèrent d'abord, certain qu'elle allait lui demander ce qu'il en était de la fameuse 'ombre menaçante' qui avait effrayé la vacancière la veille, mais le petit trombone indiquant une pièce jointe dans le plus récent message le fit lever un sourcil. Que lui avait-elle trouvé encore ? Il ouvrit le premier, histoire de faire durer le suspense. On se distrayait comme on pouvait, sur ce bateau.

_De : Satsuki – Aujourd'hui à 05:12_

_Il est arrivé ! Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu ! Je t'envoie une photo dès que je le vois !_

Ses yeux du bleu des profondeurs océaniques s'agrandirent de surprise, et il s'empressa d'ouvrir le suivant.

_De : Satsuki – Aujourd'hui à 05:20_

_[PJ : Shôichi-kun . jpeg ]_

_Il est trop mignoooooon ! Je filmerai la mise à l'eau, je t'envoie ça ce soir. Prends soin de toi d'ici là, je t'aime fort, tête de mule !_

Aomine s'autorisa un sourire amusé en secouant la tête. Satsuki devait vraiment être surexcitée pour se laisser aller à dire de pareilles choses, elle qui faisait habituellement preuve d'un grand sérieux et d'un maximum de professionnalisme dès que quoique ce soit touchait à leur travail. Quelque part, le bleuté se fit la réflexion que cet échange devait relever davantage d'un échange passionné entre frère et sœur plutôt qu'entre une femme chercheur et son assistant.

Néanmoins excité par la nouvelle, il appela Murasakibara qui terminait de dissoudre sa fameuse poudre-mélange dans une nouvelle tasse fumante avant d'en essuyer le contour du bout de son tablier, en parfait cuisinier qu'il était. Il vint la poser sur la table de ce même geste précis et mesuré, presque cérémonieux, qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il lui soumettait l'une de ses nouvelles créations. Une main entourant le mug et l'autre en dessous, le bruit de la porcelaine heurtant le bois se fit à peine entendre alors qu'il retirait ses doigts de son contour en une caresse rodée, tournant le récipient juste comme il le fallait selon ses propres critères, puis prit place à son tour sur le banc. Sans s'encombrer d'une fausse pudeur dont il ne connaissait qu'à peine le nom, le violet se pencha sur son ami pour être en mesure de voir ce qui se passait sur l'écran de son téléphone.

« Oh, un message de Momo-chin, » constata-t-il simplement de sa voix traînante. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

\- Regarde, » proposa Aomine en tournant le téléphone aussi large que sa main vers le plus grand, la couleur ivoire de l'appareil contrastant avec le chocolat de sa peau. Il fit glisser son index sur la pièce jointe qui s'ouvrit en un effet de fondu pour dévoiler une grande cuve, dans laquelle reposait paisiblement un jeune requin-baleine d'au moins déjà quatre bons mètres. Un sourire spontané étira ses lèvres en contemplant l'animal qui leur arrivait tout droit de Tôkyô, le premier spécimen du type dans leur jeune aquarium. Ils l'attendaient depuis longtemps, avant même sa naissance. L'établissement avait transmis une requête à son collègue du sud dès qu'il avait eu vent de possibles nouveau-nés dans l'année, et à présent ils savouraient la chance d'avoir un nouveau locataire des plus prestigieux avec eux.

« Comment il s'appelle ? Je peux lui donner un nom, à lui ? »

Le bleuté sourit franchement en secouant la tête, sans pouvoir dévier son regard de la photo qui emplissait son écran, attendri plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir l'être.

« Elle va m'envoyer un film, j'ai hâte de voir ça… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même tandis que Murasakibara commençait à montrer des signes de désintérêt pour l'objet de ses attentions. Aomine suivit du coin de l'œil le violet qui commençait tout juste à quitter le banc lorsqu'une idée lui traversa soudainement la tête. Foudroyé aurait été plus exact, tant il en sentit l'effet jusque dans le bout de ses doigts.

« Un film ! » Il se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux, tirant presque dessus tant sa réflexion se fit intense, alors que ses yeux se mirent à parcourir des lignes invisibles devant eux. Le plus grand haussa mollement un sourcil, plus préoccupé par le tremblement de la tasse qu'avaient frôlée les doigts de son ami en se mouvant aussi vite. Il essuya ses mains dans son tablier par habitude en s'en retournant vers ses fourneaux, pris d'une inexplicable envie de génoise, laissant derrière lui le plus petit qui continuait son monologue, surexcité. « Putain mais oui ! Un film, bordel ! »

Ses paumes frappèrent durement la table quand il se releva, le contraste entre sa peau brune et la couleur du chêne foncé étrangement peu notable. Un air décidé sur le visage, il fixa le hublot qui lui faisait face, lui offrant une vue étroite des eaux de la baie, et leva le doigt comme s'il s'apprêtait à expliquer un plan de guerre à quelqu'un. Les quelques commis de cuisine qui se trouvaient encore là se retournèrent vers lui, certains frappant leur tempe de l'index lorsqu'il reprit.

« Un foutu film ! C'est ça ! Cette bestiole ne pourra pas m'échapper, tu es à moi ! »

Et il s'en retira d'un bond en adressant rapidement un vague « à plus Mura ! » bien familier à ces murs, pour courir ventre à terre vers sa cabine au milieu des vacanciers, puis des employés, se rattrapant parfois à un coin de mur ou à un autre pour éviter de trébucher. Il pénétra dans ses petits quartiers d'une glissade résultant d'un déhanché habile, avant de se mettre à quatre pattes pour fouiller dans le coffre coincé sous son lit.

« Je l'ai emmenée, je l'ai forcément emmenée… ! »

Ses marmonnements couverts à toute oreille indiscrète par ses recherches, il tira d'abord de la boîte de métal une pile de carnets griffonnés en long et large par lui ou son paternel, un kit d'urgence vétérinaire, le premier badge de son père offert par ce dernier pour son entrée à l'université afin de lui porter chance dans ses études, son encyclopédie fétiche sur les grands animaux marins (pleine de post-its et d'annotations diverses), une vieille photo de famille encadrée –mais toujours intacte- prise le jour de sa première rencontre avec Satsuki, son mini-pc, et…

« Te voilà… »

Aomine ronronna presque de plaisir à l'idée de pouvoir capturer l'image de ce qui allait peut-être se révéler être le véritable commencement de ses recherches. Sa caméra sous-marine ne datait certes pas d'hier –la crise touchait tout le monde, hélas-, mais elle était encore en parfait état, si l'on faisait abstraction des nombreuses éraflures qui la parsemaient, comme autant de témoins de leurs expériences aventureuses ensemble. Et c'était l'une d'entre elles que voyaient déjà se faufiler les yeux d'orage car ils allaient, tous deux, faire la découverte qui lancerait enfin leur vie. Ou éventuellement juste la sienne car, bien qu'il fut certes attaché à cet appareil, un autre plus performant, doté d'une meilleure résolution et –surtout- plus résistant ne lui déplairait guère. Cela étant, celle-ci allait tout de même l'aider à connaître le début de la gloire tant attendue. Il se voyait déjà sur National Geographic Channel à diffuser ses premières images…

Oui, Aomine Daiki était un homme de passion, mais il restait, dans le fond, un jeune garçon plein de vie et un peu égoïste qui aspirait à la reconnaissance.

Avec une once de respect non feinte, il plaça la lourde caméra sur son fin matelas qui plia à peine sous le poids, et replaça ses affaires dans le coffre sans vraiment laisser ses yeux traîner sur certaines d'entre elles. La nostalgie, ce n'était pas son truc en réalité, mais il était certaines choses qui ne se laissaient pas simplement de côté, dans un vieux carton fatigué et poussiéreux, au fin fond d'un grenier à peine éclairé. Il y avait des souvenirs qui se chérissaient, empreints d'un sentiment qui ne se vit qu'une seule fois, et dont il ne souhaitait pas se séparer, simplement. Cette caméra était pourtant l'un d'entre eux.

Aomine soupira en remontant sur son lit une fois sa tâche accomplie, pour s'y allonger sans autre forme de cérémonie. Il soupira longuement avant de jeter un regard à l'appareil, puis roula sur le côté pour poser sa tête dans sa main, le coude enfoncé dans la couverture. Son regard s'assombrit davantage de nouvelles pensées décousues, tandis que le bout de son index se mit à parcourir quelques lignes abîmées de la protection de l'objet. Quelque part au fond de lui, la petite voix de l'instinct lui disait qu'il allait bel et bien tomber sur quelque chose qui allait enfin faire bouger sa vie. Un peu plus en surface, une partie de son esprit faisait tourner en boucle l'image du jeune requin-baleine arrivé aujourd'hui à Kyôto. Allait-il bien s'adapter ? Sans doute. Il avait beau ne pas considérer Midorima comme un ami de vingt ans, il reconnaissait sans peine la valeur du soigneur dans son domaine. Une autre partie de son être, celle-là plus pesante que les autres, lui chatouillait le bout des lèvres d'une phrase qu'il ne laisserait pourtant probablement pas sortir.

_Un jour, tu seras vraiment fier de moi, papa._

Une vibration de son téléphone le coupa dans ses songes et, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un rêve aux multiples nuances, Aomine cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises avant de glisser son portable hors de sa poche. Son pouce fit valser une pluie d'étoiles pixélisée sur son écran, dévoilant un cliché le représentant aux côtés de sa sœur, plus jeunes, devant les portes de l'aquarium le jour de son inauguration. Il était encore à l'université à l'époque, mais elle y avait déjà été engagée et portait fièrement le badge d'accès sur sa poitrine rebondie, tandis que lui tentait de l'étrangler avec le collier auquel était reliée la dite carte magnétique. Pourquoi avait-il préféré cette photo à la seconde, plus sérieuse et souriante ? Il ne l'avouerait jamais réellement.

Un nouvel e-mail de Satsuki –quand on parlait du loup- avec une pièce jointe lui apparut au bout de quelques manipulations, et il suspendit son geste au moment de l'ouvrir. Ses sourcils froncés creusant une petite ride au milieu de son front, le bleuté hésita un moment pour, finalement, replonger le téléphone en veille avec un sourire en coin. Il avait bien envie de voir cette vidéo mais, avant cela…

_Moi aussi je vais te faire voir quelque chose, chère sœur._

Un coup d'œil rapide vers son hublot en se redressant, et il prit la décision d'attendre encore une heure pour aller installer la caméra à l'extérieur, histoire d'être certain que tous les vacanciers auraient déserté la plage afin d'éviter que des petits rigolos -tels que ceux de cet après-midi, au hasard- ne viennent la lui chaparder pour lui faire voir rouge ou, pire ! effrayer l'animal et gâcher son film, ainsi que son temps. Il hocha la tête pour lui-même, puis croisa ses bras sous sa nuque pour une nouvelle sieste. Après tout, la nuit allait être longue…

Pas loin de deux heures plus tard à sa montre, Aomine rouvrait les yeux avec l'impression de n'avoir que trop dormi. Sa tête lui semblait lourde, son corps entier paraissait être uniquement constitué de compote de fruits, et sa bouche pâteuse ne l'aidait pas à se débarrasser de cette impression. L'obscurité avait pris possession des lieux, remarqua-t-il en relevant doucement le haut de son corps pour s'éviter un malaise inutile. Dix-neuf heures, presque vingt, c'était parfait. Il allait pouvoir y aller.

Le jeune biologiste bailla une dernière fois à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en s'étirant, avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête d'un air absent tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devrait prendre pour mener sa petite expédition pré-nocturne à bien. Sa lampe torche étanche serait une bonne idée, pour commencer, se dit-il. Le pantalon de mailles par contre, il avait la flemme. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si l'endroit allait grouiller d'éventuels poissons _potentiellement _agressifs alors que le bateau n'était que lumière et musique, en ce tiède début de soirée. Ses colliers de serrage devraient faire l'affaire pour la pose de la caméra et, pourquoi pas, un détour par les cuisines afin de prendre quelques denrées dans l'espoir de tenir toute la nuit devant son écran ? Un énième mouton de tissu polaire provenant de sa couverture entre les doigts, il inspira profondément pour se mettre en condition, et se leva de son lit avec énergie pour ouvrir le premier tiroir du meuble qui lui faisait face. Une espèce de commode, s'il fallait vraiment lui donner un nom, car il en sortit un short de bain aux couleurs militaires qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler après déshabillage en sautillant tantôt sur un pied, tantôt sur l'autre dans le but de conserver un minimum d'équilibre dans cette si petite pièce qui lui embrouillait complètement l'oreille interne. Non, sérieusement, avec ses presque deux mètres dans une cabine surchargée qui ne devait pas dépasser les cinq ou six mètres carrés, il y avait de quoi perdre ses moyens.

L'instant d'après, il empoignait sa précieuse caméra accompagnée de ses câbles, sans oublier d'ouvrir son hublot et retraçait, pour la quatrième fois de la journée, son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine où il interpella son ami pour lui demander de lui préparer un plateau pour la nuit. Murasakibara lui répondit d'un hochement de tête fatigué en ce coup de feu du soir, quelques mèches violettes échappées de l'élastique sous son couvre-chef collant à son front en sueur. Aomine se serait presque sentit coupable de ne pas se débrouiller tout seul pour son propre dîner, s'il n'était pas aussi pressé. Après tout, qui sait ce qu'il pouvait se passer durant le temps où il ne serait pas devant son écran ?

L'eau fraîche lui parut délicieuse et accueillante lorsqu'il s'y laissa tomber jusqu'à la taille. Il prit un instant pour savourer la douceur du sable léger qui s'immisçait entre ses orteils à leur moindre mouvement, le calme clapotis de la surface contre son dos, l'agréable sensation d'être entouré d'un cocon bienveillant malgré sa sombre opacité. Il tourna la tête vers le large pour apprécier la vue d'un dernier morceau de soleil plongeant dans la ligne d'horizon et s'offrir, lui aussi, à l'océan immense et paisible. Un vacancier moyen aurait pu craindre ce qui se cachait sous la peau lisse et envoûtante de cette mer qui l'avalait avec quelque résistance à chaque pas, mais le jeune biologiste voulait la pousser à se donner rien qu'un peu à lui, l'amener à lui dévoiler quelques-uns de ses secrets, un peu trop bien gardés, pour les partager. Oh, bien sûr, il ne voulait pas non plus l'écarter de force et la violer, bien que l'idée était ô combien tentante. De toute façon, elle n'hésiterait sans doute pas à le lui faire payer bien avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de récolter plus qu'un simple effleurement de sa part. La mer était prude, mais farouche. D'une sauvagerie dans laquelle il se reconnaissait volontiers, et dieux que ce caractère fort et impénétrable le séduisait autant que ces longues jambes inaccessibles de déesse suprême des eaux.

Aomine se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres à cette image, prêt à voir jusqu'où il pourrait pousser sa chance avec la demoiselle ce soir.

Sa lampe torche entre les dents, il fit passer les câbles de la caméra à travers son hublot qui n'était qu'à moins d'un mètre au-dessus de sa tête, puis se dirigea vers l'ancre du bateau tout en prenant soin de ne pas emmêler ou se prendre les pieds dans les deux longs fils épais, qu'il laissait tomber derrière lui au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Une fois près de l'ancre, il fixa la lampe dans l'élastique de son short et prit une profonde inspiration avant de plonger. Il y avait peu de fond sous le navire, accosté très près de la berge, et il fut rapidement accroupi contre le sable pour enrouler ses jambes autour de la lourde chaîne, ce qui lui permis plus de stabilité alors qu'il commençait à fixer l'appareil aux anneaux d'acier. Puis, le bouton d'alimentation enclenché et le cache sur l'objectif retiré, il put s'en retourner dans sa cabine à la vitesse d'un enfant dévalant un escalier le matin de Noël.

Bien entendu, il n'oublia pas son petit passage par les cuisines qui le gratifièrent d'un hamburger bien garni et accompagnée d'une belle portion de pommes-frites, signé Murasakibara.

* * *

Une jeune raie s'écarta un instant de son groupe pour venir observer de plus près cet individu à l'allure bien triste, malgré les bribes de soleil qui encadraient son visage. Elle fit le tour de sa tête une fois, puis deux, sans un bruit, attentive au moindre mouvement qui émanerait du triton pensif. Avec un peu d'audace, elle osa frôler du bout de la nageoire les filins d'or qui flottaient calmement dans les rares remous de l'eau sombre, comme les rayons d'un astre qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, et qui transperceraient les nuages d'un ciel d'orage après la pluie.

Kise aimait l'orage. Comme tous ceux de son espèce, il aimait le vent qui déchaînait les vagues et leur offrait un terrain de jeu aussi vaste que l'océan lui-même. Il aimait voir la mer dévoiler tout son caractère sous la rude caresse de son compagnon favori, le vent marin. Fiers et inarrêtables, ces deux amants pouvaient parfois s'ébattre des heures durant, pour son plus grand bonheur. Mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était regarder le ciel, lorsqu'il était déchiré par des éclairs à la magnifique lueur éphémère, foudroyante. Dans ces moments de tempête, il laissait sa mère le porter à la surface et jouer avec lui, autour de lui, le montant parfois plus près de ces lames de lumières qui tranchaient la couverture noire d'une voûte inatteignable. Parfois, plein d'émerveillement et d'illusions, il tendait le bras vers cet infini dans l'espoir qu'il l'entraîne ailleurs, vers son enfant caché dont il aimerait tant effleurer le visage, rien qu'une fois.

Perdu dans les songes d'une autre vie, Kise ne fit pas attention au jeune poisson qui semblait s'amuser à soulever ses cheveux dorés. Le regard vague, il observait distraitement la fine membrane de sa nageoire disparaître sous le sable blanc dès qu'il le secouait un peu. Les grains s'élevaient alors en un gracieux mouvement avant de retomber avec la même fluidité, cachant cette part traîtresse de son être qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir haïr un jour. Il était vrai qu'il rêvait souvent d'une autre vie, mais il n'en restait qu'il avait toujours trouvé la sienne satisfaisante, quoiqu'ennuyeuse et solitaire.

Une main plus fraîche que l'eau des profondeurs se posa dans son dos, le faisant sursauter à la fois de surprise et de douleur. Sa nageoire réapparut en troublant légèrement le sable, et il en détourna la tête pour tomber sur le visage concentré de Kuroko, qui apposait quelques larges algues, visiblement préparées à l'avance, contre son dos. Il laissa à nouveau retomber sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes posés sur l'étendue d'écailles lisses et ambrées de sa queue.

« Tu en as parlé à Akashicchi ? » Sa voix résonna au petit bleuté aussi faiblement qu'un murmure. Ce dernier hocha la tête de droite à gauche, sachant que son ami ressentirait très bien les vibrations de l'eau, bien qu'il ne le voyait pas.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » fit-il simplement en réponse, l'autre parfaitement conscient qu'il ignorait délibérément la baleine dans le canal.

« Hm ! Je serai rapidement remis grâce à tes soins, mon Kurokocchi~ » Le blond força un sourire sur ses lèvres, qui se fana bien vite, néanmoins. « Kagamicchi avait raison, et je suis désolé… » Il lâcha un soupir qui se répandit en fines bulles d'air dans la grotte, effrayant cette fois la jeune raie pour de bon.

Un silence légèrement tendu s'installa, mais aucun d'eux ne le brisa. Kuroko savait que son ami n'avait pas terminé, qu'il cherchait ses mots, et il tenait à respecter ce temps de réflexion. Il garda même son visage impassible lorsque le plus jeune se tourna soudainement vers lui, les traits retracés par le lourd fusain du regret.

« S'il n'avait pas été là, » Kise prit appui de ses deux mains sur le rocher, empêchant, sans y prêter attention, le plus petit de terminer ses soins, « on aurait pu mourir à cause de moi. Plus que de ma chance, cette fois… Il nous a sauvés. »

Il baissa la tête, et quelques mèches vinrent cacher sa mâchoire serrée, tandis que le scénario qui s'était déroulé plus tôt dans la journée repassait une énième fois derrière ses yeux d'or. Il la releva sans crier gare, tout en prenant une impulsion pour s'éloigner de son ami.

« Et ces blessures, je les ai méritées ! »

Ses bras se croisèrent sur son torse, ses mains glissant contre les muscles tendus, alors que ses doigts s'y agrippèrent, comme dans une étreinte qu'il s'offrait à lui-même pour se protéger du reste du monde et de ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui. Il savait sa raison incohérente, perpétuellement en conflit avec une part de son instinct qui n'était gérée que par ses envies. Des désirs de cinglé, il en était conscient, mais il comprenait aussi que, ses folies, il devait les gérer seul. Il avait beau ne jamais avoir demandé à Kuroko de le suivre dans ses 'petites sessions d'études' (comme il se plaisait à les appeler) sur les humains, il était vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé de ne pas le faire.

« Je vais y retourner, » reprit-il calmement. « Mais ne viens pas cette fois, et ne dis rien… S'il te plaît, Kurokocchi. » Le regard d'ambre se fit implorant, sans aucun doute une petite comédie de plus, mais le petit bleuté hocha la tête sans rien laisser paraître, comme toujours. Kise lui adressa un sourire en remerciement, prêt à repartir sur-le-champ pour ne pas attendre l'aube, bien qu'il se sentait encore un peu rigide. Il tenta quelques mouvements agiles de sa queue et, quand il remarqua qu'il était suffisamment vif pour fuir toute mauvaise éventualité, il fit un signe à Kuroko qui avait continué à le suivre de ses yeux clairs au travers des eaux sombres, comme si cela allait lui permettre de s'assurer de voir revenir son ami entier. Et vivant. Et libre.

Le blond n'attendit cependant pas de réponse, sachant qu'il n'en viendrait aucune, et lui tourna le dos en une accélération bien rodée pour disparaître hors de la grotte. Un dernier conseil du plus petit lui intimant de faire attention à lui retentit dans sa tête, et déjà il longeait les parois du volcan endormi qui avait vu naître l'île de Ninigi, que son espèce appelait _Nonus_.

A la surface, la nuit était visiblement déjà tombée, et quelques poissons nocturnes avaient commencé à montrer le bout de leur nez. Kise en flatta certains, puis en évita d'autres, bousculait parfois un être pacifique, quoiqu'un peu lent, et termina le trajet jusqu'à la plage en attrapant la nageoire dorsale d'un requin d'encore petite taille et aux tâches séduisantes qui passait par là, avant de faire demi-tour à l'approche du sable. Le triton se laissa glisser sur le dos le temps de quelques brasses par la force que lui avait donnée l'animal, en haussant un sourcil. En voilà un qui était intelligent, il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'approcher de ces installations humaines plus ou moins énormes qu'étaient les bateaux, contrairement à lui qui fonçait, comme toujours, tête baissée. Bah, il serait raisonnable plus tard, songea-t-il en haussant les épaules pour lui-même.

Il se rapprocha de l'imposante coque blanchâtre en prenant soin de rester près du sol pour éviter d'être à nouveau repéré, bien qu'il ne lui semblait plus y avoir personne sur la plage ou dans l'eau, à présent. Ses doigts effleuraient le sable, jouant avec les fins grains qui glissaient entre ses phalanges en le chatouillant de leur douceur. Néanmoins, il se trouva bientôt quelque peu entravé par un élément dont il ignorait l'identité. Lorsqu'il lui devint presque impossible de mouvoir sa queue comme il l'entendait à cause de cette chose qui, manifestement, se faisait de plus en plus présente à mesure qu'il avançait, il se décida à s'arrêter. Se repliant contre le fond, il examina sa nageoire avec attention, surpris de ne pas y découvrir une algue plus résistante que les autres, mais il ne vit rien d'anormal, seulement… Eh bien lui, quoi. Fronçant les sourcils, il passa ses mains contre la surface parsemée de minuscules écailles dorées avant de rencontrer une matière qui lui était bien peu familière. Il tira dessus, s'arrachant une grimace tant cet étrange fil un peu transparent étreignait déjà étroitement sa nageoire, puis parvint à le dérouler pour l'observer avec intérêt.

_Hmm… _Il tira sur la longueur à plusieurs reprises, à hauteur de ses yeux, et nota que cette fine… corde ? ou quoi que cela pouvait bien être, émettait quelques vibrations dans l'eau dès qu'il la tendait, sans jamais se rompre. _J'ignore ce que c'est, mais c'est dangereux. _Aussi, il prit la décision de l'entourer à son poignet jusqu'à trouver quoi en faire, puis reprit sa nage sans s'en soucier davantage.

Arrivé sous la coque, il put entendre une multitude de sons lui parvenir de manière étouffée, mais n'en fut pas vraiment inquiété. Avec le temps, il avait pris l'habitude de ces soirées animées qui se déroulaient sur ces bateaux et, si ça l'avait fasciné les premières fois, cela le laissait à présent tout simplement plus en alerte. On ne savait jamais, ces bruits pouvaient très bien en masquer d'autres, plus inquiétants, et Kuroko lui avait demandé de faire attention à lui, alors… Il allait le faire.

Kise se faufila sous le navire au point où l'eau se faisait la plus profonde, peut-être une moitié d'humain adulte, et se retrouva de l'autre côté. Le mur de roche qui longeait le côté de la plage, à plusieurs mètres de lui, ne lui laissait que peu d'échappatoires s'il venait à se faire remarquer, mais il serait prudent… Ou pas, se dit-il en apercevant une faible lumière émanant d'un point bas dans la coque. Il fronça les sourcils et, tâchant de se montrer silencieux, passa doucement la tête hors de l'eau. Ce fut là qu'il remarqua une toute petite ouverture dans le bateau, au-dessus de lui. Il se hissa un peu plus et agrippa une barre qui longeait la coque de ses doigts mouillés, luisants sous la douce caresse de la lune. Quelques gouttes s'échappèrent sans bruit de ses cheveux pour rouler contre sa peau claire avant de rejoindre leurs sœurs au sein de leur mère tranquille.

Après réflexion –mais surtout curiosité-, il se risqua à user de toute la force de ses bras pour parvenir à attraper le rebord de cette ouverture, et s'élever davantage. Un peu plus, et il pourrait peut-être voir enfin l'intérieur de l'un de ces bateaux ? Grisé par l'idée, il se lança plus franchement, porté par une force renouvelée.

Sur le moment, ses yeux n'accrochèrent rien de particulier. En face de lui, quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à une autre porte, celle-là probablement faite de bois, était fermée. Sur la droite, il distinguait un coffret massif et laqué comme il n'en avait encore jamais vu, et cela le fit sourire. Il aimait bien les nouveaux objets, ils lui permettaient d'en apprendre davantage sur les êtres humains, un peu comme celui au-dessus de la porte, par exemple. Il en avait souvent trouvé durant un temps, bien plus petits certes, mais il était quasiment certain qu'ils remplissaient la même fonction. Leur 'tic-tac-' incessant et commun le mettait en tout cas sur cette voie. En revanche, il se posait encore des questions concernant ces bâtons qui tournaient lentement, trop pour être distrayants. Ceux-là pointaient à présent un onze et un cinq, et ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils aient appris à lire grâce à des ouvrages de bateaux échoués qui l'aidait à résoudre ce mystère.

Un bâillement tout sauf discret attira son attention sur la gauche, et il vit un bras à la peau sombre sortir de derrière une tour remplie de tissus empilés au hasard, pour s'étendre et se replier derrière ce qui semblait être une tête aux cheveux aussi bleus qu'un ciel de minuit. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il pouvait aussi distinguer une paire de jambes habillée, dont l'une pendait sur le côté de ce qu'il supposait être un lit. Kise fut un instant tenté d'attirer l'attention de l'humain pour voir son visage, mais fut coupé juste à temps dans son élan lorsqu'il en distingua le reflet dans une sorte de fenêtre qui semblait donner sur les fonds de la mer. Il n'eût pas le temps de s'étonner de cette étrange magie que son cerveau cessa toute autre réflexion que _Les yeux d'orage… ! _

Ses doigts lâchèrent d'eux-mêmes le bord du hublot sans parvenir à se raccrocher aux câbles qui en sortaient, et le triton se sentit retomber comme une pierre dans l'eau, sans avoir l'opportunité de se retourner pour s'éviter ce dur placage contre le fond.

_Eh bien, je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire si ça avait été de la roche, au moins._

Il resta là un instant sans penser à quoique ce soit de particulier, avant de sentir un sourire franc prendre possession de son visage. Il l'avait vu ! Il avait été si près ! Cette soirée commençait décidément bien mieux qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il pesa le pour et le contre de renouveler l'expérience, espérant cette fois voir un peu plus longtemps le visage de l'humain aux yeux de tempête. Cependant, un minuscule éclat rouge le fit tourner la tête vers l'ancre avant qu'il n'ait commencé à prendre son élan. Curieux, il s'approcha de la lourde chaîne à laquelle était fixé un énième objet des plus étranges, lequel le gratifiait à intervalles réguliers d'une petite lumière écarlate fascinante. Il fronça les sourcils en une moue amusée, et commença à frapper du bout de l'index une sorte de bille de verre encastrée dans le reste de la chose. Quand il comprit que cela ne réagirait pas à ses assauts, il fit le tour de la chaîne pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un piège, laissant sa main effleurer les épais maillons un peu rugueux.

Une fois assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger malgré ces deux gros fils semblables à ceux qui traversaient la fenêtre de son humain favori, il se replaça face à l'objet, une main sous le menton pour la forme, alors qu'il faisait mine de réfléchir. Un nouveau sourire joueur ne tarda pas à revenir ourler ses lèvres, et il s'empara de la 'boîte noire' -comme il avait décidé de la nommer-, pour tirer dessus avec toute la force qu'il pouvait rassembler. Malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas suffisant…

Un nouveau tour d'observation éclaira sa lanterne et, bientôt armé d'un solen qui n'apprécia que peu de se voir ainsi engloutir sans autre forme de cérémonie, il coupait les solides attaches blanches pour s'en aller avec son précieux butin, sans prêter attention aux câbles qui le suivirent un long moment avant de s'en détacher.

Et, de surcroît, il avait eu à dîner. Encore qu'il n'était pas contre une ration supplémentaire.

Une fois de retour à la grotte qu'il trouva déserte (chacun sa vie, songea-t-il brièvement), il se dirigea immédiatement vers le petit banc de sable qui longeait la paroi attenante à la plage, couverte de trésors plus ou moins anciens auxquels ses camarades et lui-même avaient trouvé un quelconque intérêt. Il y posa sa nouvelle trouvaille, en en profitant pour placer sa paire de lunettes de soleil fétiche sur sa tête. Les humains paraissaient apprécier les porter aussi bien ainsi, que sur le nez ou autour du cou, mais il n'avait pas de collier pour les tenir, et il savait d'expérience qu'il n'y verrait absolument plus rien s'il les mettait devant ses yeux. Cela étant, il les aimait beaucoup, alors il ne manquait pas une occasion de les arborer.

Ainsi accoutré, il se mit à observer à nouveau sa récente acquisition, les bras croisés sur le sable. Derrière lui, sa queue se mouvait en de lents mouvements destinés à faire couler contre son dos une délicieuse cascade d'eau salée qui le faisait imperceptiblement frémir de plaisir à chaque fois.

Kise caressait l'objet d'un doigt distrait, milles et unes questions lui traversant la tête quant à son utilité. Un bruit caractéristique et bien souvent synonyme de terreur le fit relever soudainement la tête alors qu'il sentit quelques-unes de ses vertèbres protester sous la trop brusque torsion. D'un geste aussi vif que furtif, il s'empressa de s'emparer de sa boîte noire pour la cacher sous l'eau, ce qui le fit s'éloigner du banc de sable de quelques brasses.

« Ah, Akashicchi ! » Claironna-t-il avec un grand sourire. Le regard soupçonneux que lui lancèrent les yeux vairons le fit néanmoins tiquer, bien qu'il fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il reprit, afin de briser le malaise qu'il ressentait : « Tu as déjà mangé ? »

* * *

Un casque sur les oreilles et son mini-pc sur le bassin, un délicieux hamburger géant posé au sol à portée de main, Aomine était nonchalamment couché sur son lit à taper le rythme de sa musique d'un pied sur le sol. Il allait bientôt être onze heures et demie, et son horloge biologique commençait à lui chatouiller les neurones pour lui intimer qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Mais bon, même s'il était effectivement un bon dormeur, il avait sa fierté d'homme et n'avait certainement pas besoin d'être pris pour un gamin par sa propre mélatonine, qui pourrait presque lui chanter une berceuse s'il l'écoutait. Non mais des fois.

Cela étant, il fallait bien admettre que si le calme plat et très aquatique que lui présentait son écran ne le décourageait pas dans sa volonté de rester à le fixer toute la nuit durant, l'image avait tout de même quelque chose de reposant et d'apaisant, de ce genre de tranquillité loué par les maîtres du zen, qui vous donne envie de bailler à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers. Et c'était pourquoi il avait pensé tenir là le meilleur moment pour écouter à bon volume sonore la playlist de recommandations de Murasakibara, essentiellement constituée de compositions d'un certain groupe nommé _Skillet_. Et le jeune biologiste se voyait forcé de reconnaître qu'il aimait bien. Même beaucoup. Peut-être se découvrait-il de nouveaux goûts ?

Il en était donc là, à expérimenter le air guitar allongé, quand son corps fut secoué par un sursaut qui manqua de coûter la vie à son ordinateur, ainsi qu'au reste de son dîner. Là, sur son écran, venait d'apparaître une queue colorée –bien trop pour appartenir à ce qu'il cherchait- aux dimensions impressionnantes. Cet animal devait bien faire au moins deux mètres et demi de long, il n'en avait même pas vu l'abdomen ! Au moins, il était quasiment certain de tenir le spécimen qui avait effrayé _madame _la vacancière. Tout à fait éveillé à présent, il se redressa pour rapprocher ses yeux de l'écran, par peur de manquer le moindre détail. Il lança l'enregistrement d'une pression, sans doute plus violente que nécessaire, sur la touche appropriée de son clavier aux lettres rendues quasiment illisibles par une utilisation abusive.

Son enthousiasme retomba néanmoins comme un bloc de béton au fond d'une mare lorsqu'un visage vint envahir l'objectif, aussi lourdement que lui retombait sur son oreiller. Sentant l'agacement monter en lui, il se passa des mains tremblantes et moites sur le visage. Ces foutus gamins… Il n'en avait rien à foutre du fait qu'ils étaient des clients de ce putain de bateau, il allait en faire de la charcuterie pour le déjeuner de leurs chers parents dès le lendemain matin.

Inquiet pour sa caméra, il releva tout de même les yeux vers l'écran afin d'identifier le possible vandale qui était présentement en train de frapper l'objectif de son doigt. Putain non mais, il se croyait drôle, ce mioche ?

Néanmoins, les traits un peu curieux le firent s'interroger sur l'âge réel que devait avoir le plongeur. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un adolescent, ou alors il était déjà bien mature pour son âge. Les cheveux apparemment clairs qui flottaient autour de ce visage laissaient entrevoir une figure réfléchie, et ces yeux en amande semblaient refléter quelque méfiance que l'on ne pouvait acquérir qu'après avoir expérimenté quelques coups durs de la vie. Aomine pouvait toutefois affirmer qu'ils étaient empreints d'une grande innocence, mais pas de celle que l'on accorde si souvent aux enfants qui, eux, étaient dénués de jugement. Non, il y voyait quelque chose de pur et, quelque part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de qualifier d'irréel ce visage si beau qu'il lui semblait sortir tout droit d'une imagination qui… n'était certainement pas la sienne, la gente masculine n'ayant jamais été dans ses centres d'intérêts, bien qu'il était difficile de ne pas admettre que cet homme-là était tout simplement d'une beauté sans pareille. Sa tête, en tout cas. Il se demanda brièvement si ce plongeur inconnu n'aurait pas lui aussi la fibre scientifique, pour côtoyer de près un si gros poisson apparemment docile.

Un détail attira cependant bien vite son attention, lorsque le nouveau venu s'écarta de l'appareil pour disparaître du champ, suivi par la même queue qui se mouvait dans l'eau avec aisance. Une partie de son cerveau commença à établir un lien auquel il ne serait pas attendu tandis que l'autre, celle qu'il écoutait réellement, lui disait qu'il devait avoir trouvé là un collègue qui savait décidément bien s'y prendre avec les animaux, pour en avoir apprivoisé un tel. Il allait sans doute essayer de lui parler dès le lendemain matin pour-

« What the f-… ! » s'exclama-t-il soudainement en se redressant à nouveau sur son lit, droit comme un I. De l'autre côté de l'écran, l'inconnu s'était mis à secouer sa précieuse caméra comme un arbre fruitier. Eberlué, il se leva aussitôt pour sauter dans son short de bain (il risquait de se faire virer s'il déambulait dans les couloirs en sous-vêtements) et s'apprêtait à sortir coller quelques insultes bien placées à l'importun, quand il se rendit compte que celui-ci avait disparu de l'écran. La clef de sa cabine dans une main, l'autre autour de sa poignée, il suspendit son geste en fouillant l'image retransmise par son ordinateur de ses yeux perçants. Avait-il laissé tomber ?

Il ne se passa plus rien durant une longue minute, et Aomine s'autorisa doucement à se détendre, restant tout de même sur ses gardes. Il retourna sur son lit, mais à peine eut-il posé un genou sur la couverture que le visage revint, l'air visiblement ravi, et s'empara cette fois de l'appareil pour s'éloigner du bateau avec, à une vitesse fulgurante, rivalisant avec celle des animaux marins les plus véloces.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce détail qui attira pour de bon l'attention du jeune biologiste. Non, ce qui le rendit réellement alerte et perplexe, même éberlué, c'était la façon dont le tronc de ce jeune plongeur s'allongeait en une longue et puissante queue, dont la surface reflétait les quelques faibles rayons de lune qui parvenaient à transpercer l'eau. Le regard figé sur l'écran, il resta ainsi de longues secondes, à contempler le mouvement de ce corps ondulant à travers les fonds marins, comme en plein rêve. Jusqu'à ce que les câbles qui reliaient sa caméra à son ordinateur, d'une longueur pourtant spécialement étudiée pour les recherches sous-marines, ne finissent par céder sous la tension. Le bleuté ne dû qu'à ses réflexes de se ruer sur le mini-pc pour les retenir, lui et les cordons, alors que toute forme de raison semblait avoir brutalement déserté son esprit devant ce film.

Agenouillé là, à moitié allongé sur le sol et haletant sous le choc, Aomine sentit vaguement la force quitter chacun de ses membres, comme si on les vidait petit à petit de leur essence. Ils se mirent à trembler d'abord doucement, puis frénétiquement, alors qu'il se recroquevillait davantage sur lui-même. Une main humide de sueur froide se serra contre son estomac qui se contractait violement tandis que, dans ses yeux sombres écarquillés par l'incompréhension se reflétait la lumière de son écran qui l'assaillait d'une dernière image fixe, que son corps entier semblait vouloir rejeter de ses souvenirs.

_A suivre_

* * *

**Note :** Merci de votre lecture ! Je pense que certains passages font un peu drama au niveau des réactions des personnages, j'espère que ça va quand même x)

Dites-moi, juste par curiosité, je me demandais si j'avais réussi à instaurer, ne serait-ce qu'un mini-doute, sur ce qui était dans la cuve de transport, à l'aquarium ?

Au fait, l'aquarium de Kyôto en question est purement fictif, comme l'île de Ninigi.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos hypothèses sur le déroulement de l'histoire, les relations entre les personnages ou tout ce que vous voulez, j'adorerais en discuter !

A bientôt, et bonne journée ! (ou tout autre moment de la journée X3)


	3. Tous les matins du monde

**Note :** Bonjour ! Désolée pour ce retard (pour _tous_ les retards, y compris pour les réponses et fics à lire/commenter [oui, oui, je parle de vous x) ] , je cumule là mais ce n'est pas volontaire ) ! Bon, je ne vais pas non plus raconter ma vie, on s'en balance.

Donc, au programme de ce chapitre : pas grand-chose. Non, sérieusement, il est là pour placer quelques trucs qui me seront utiles par la suite. Maiis y'a du shonen-ai, des seins, un serveur, un Aomine à poil (non je rigole-presque-, mais je crois que ça devient flagrant que j'aime le défringuer), et même DEUX BLONDS ! Le dernier était même pas censé être dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai voulu me faire plaisir quand même jusqu'au bout~

Je récapitule juste deux ou trois choses, parce que ça fait un moment que le dernier chapitre a été posté *tousse* :

_Aomine est le fils d'un célèbre biologiste, et le petit-demi-frère de Momoi, laquelle est sous-responsable en chef de trois grands bassins à l'aquarium de Kyoto (où Midorima est soigneur), où ils ont reçu deux jeunes requins-baleines. Aomine travaille sur un bateau de vacances avec Murasakibara qui amasse des fonds pour ouvrir sa pâtisserie, et Aomine travaille sur les lieux car il se pourrait qu'il s'agisse d'un lieu où se reproduisent les requins-tigres, ce qui reste à prouver. En attendant, il se fait un salaire en aidant à trier les poissons pour la fine bouche des vacanciers qu'il adore._

_Kise aime bien roder près du bateau, et est assez obsédé par Aomine. Il s'est fait repéré par une vacancière qui n'a vu qu'une 'grosse forme sombre', et Aomine lui a marché accidentellement sur la queue en cherchant la dite forme alors que Kise était coincé sous _le bateau_ plusieurs heures après, mais ne l'a pas vu (merci le sable), ni Kuroko qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Kagami a donc pété un câble et a un peu abîmé Kise, lequel y retourne quand même plus tard, seul, en demandant à Kuroko de tenir sa langue. Il y découvre une caméra installée là par Aomine, et la chipe peu après s'être hissé à un hublot ouvert, par curiosité (celui de qui ? Bravo, jackpot !). Et Aomine nous panique dans les pattes en voyant le film, jusqu'à ce que le câble de la caméra ne lâche. Akashi surprend Kise alors qu'il observait la caméra, et ce dernier la cache aussitôt dans son dos. _Nous en étions là...

[malgré le titre de ce chapitre, cela n'a rien à voir avec l'œuvre de Pascal Quignard. Je trouvais simplement que ça correspond bien, à divers niveaux, au dit chapitre]

Chapitre sans bêta-lectrice (je l'ai évidemment relu), désolée s'il reste des étourderies...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

**Tous les matins du monde**

Savoir et connaissance sont frère et sœur. Presque fusionnels, ils s'entendent à merveille. Ils éveillent en tout être humain la conscience de leur mère, la grande curiosité, celle qui nous pousse à vouloir faire toujours plus de découvertes et ainsi acquérir les deux enfants chéris. La curiosité est elle-même précieuse amie de l'intérêt, celui-là qui nous émerveille et nous amuse, qui nous pousse à empoigner quelque chose que l'on effleure. Une idée qui devient livre, un regard qui devient lien, une image qui devient objectif, la curiosité qui devient… savoir caché.

Et qu'est-ce qu'une légende, sinon une histoire qui attire et dissimule des secrets ?

« Dis, Tetsuya, » la voix pensive de Kagami se répercuta contre les basses parois rocheuses qui les entouraient, aussi noires qu'un ciel de nuit sans lune dans cette petite cave obscure que les frêles bras de Tsukiyomi, petit frère de la déesse du Soleil, ne parvenait pas à atteindre. Sa queue flamboyante remua l'eau sombre une fois, puis deux, distraitement, faiblement, en un léger bruissement qui vint s'échouer en faibles échos de clapotis contre les murs de roches parcourus de vie marine.

« Hm ? » L'autre releva la tête de l'ouvrage jauni posé devant lui, en un bien piteux état, quasiment illisible et sans aucun doute gorgé d'une humidité prête à le dévorer elle-même au moindre geste maladroit que le triton fantomatique esquisserait. Son regard clair, luisant dans les ténèbres un peu froides qui l'entouraient, se posa sur son compagnon au regard de feu, synonyme de lumière et de chaleur. Ce dernier se redressa alors qu'il était assis sur un rebord de roche poli, ses deux coudes posés à l'endroit où sa nageoire se laissait mollement avaler par l'eau calme et silencieuse, éternellement bienvenue.

Il observa un instant le plus petit dont seul le buste dépassait de la surface de l'eau, si lisse à présent qu'on l'aurait cru de verre, qui semblait encore quelque peu absorbé par sa lecture, bien qu'il ne regardait même plus son livre. Kagami avait d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre l'intérêt de Kuroko pour ces vieux tas de papiers qui sentaient aujourd'hui moisi, autrefois le vin et la viande séché, et plus tard sûrement encore la décrépitude. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de s'intéresser lui aussi, histoire d'au moins tuer le temps (il avait même accepté d'apprendre à lire ! ), mais rien à faire. Il ne voyait définitivement pas ce que ces trésors avaient de plus que lui pour monopoliser l'attention de son compagnon à ce point. Cela étant, il ne fallait pas se méprendre, il en était assez fier. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était lui qui les avait trouvés, ces fameux ouvrages tant affectionnés par son petit triton bleuté. Mais c'était il y avait bien longtemps, et Kuroko devait commencer à les connaître par cœur à force, si tant est qu'il ne les avait pas mémorisés dès le début. Il pointa le livre d'un index désintéressé, détournant les yeux sur un énième coin sombre de la cave, comme s'il était plus sympathique à observer que celui de l'autre côté. Un petit peu plus bas, peut-être ?

« T'en as jamais assez de… _ça_ ? »

Il remua son doigt dans l'air histoire de dire 'tout ce truc, là', et le plus petit fut presque tenté de se redresser sur ses bras pour mordre le bout de cette phalange qui semblait le narguer. Mais il se contenta de la fixer en haussant un sourcil, ne répondant rien jusqu'à ce que l'autre daigne tourner la tête vers lui. S'en suivit un échange silencieux, lourd d'interrogations muettes et d'une calme incompréhension mutuelle et pourtant manifeste, vacarme inaudible recouvert par le timide chant de larmes incessantes que la grotte rendait à la mer, à intervalles réguliers.

Kagami finit par souffler. Il n'était déjà pas quelqu'un de très patient ou de placide, mais il l'était encore moins lorsqu'il subissait le poids des yeux curieux de Kuroko. Comme cela signifiait d'ordinaire que le plus petit attendait une réponse à une question à laquelle son compagnon ne savait malheureusement pas répondre malgré qu'il ait fait le fier savant deux minutes auparavant, ces yeux –surtout dilatés comme ils l'étaient à cause de l'obscurité- le mettaient dans tous ses états, mais pas vraiment les meilleurs. Il commençait par détourner le regard, comme ceci, puis se grattait la joue d'un air qui se voulait distrait, comme maintenant. Le bout de ses oreilles n'allait pas tarder à se colorer de la même teinte que ses mèches incandescentes, et il se mettrait à bégayer. Oui, Kuroko était conscient du pouvoir qu'avaient ses expressions sur son compagnon, et certaines le faisaient réagir de manière instantanée, comme un réflexe acquis à force de l'avoir souvent vécu. Un peu comme un chien qui se mettrait à saliver dès qu'il entendrait le bruit caractéristique du paquet de son biscuit préféré, en somme. A ceci près que les deux tritons n'avaient pas vraiment d'idée précise sur ce que pouvait définir le mot 'chien' et que les 'biscuits', leur estomac n'aimait pas trop cela. En tout cas, le bleuté prenait autant de plaisir taquin à voir ces réactions ressortir qu'un maître à faire languir son animal. Son côté farceur, en somme. Et il était assez évident que Kagami en était conscient. Il se demandait souvent, d'ailleurs, ce qu'il avait bien pu faire aux dieux de la mer pour avoir dans sa vie deux têtes brûlées aussi curieuse et joueuse l'une que l'autre. Beaucoup penseraient que Kuroko et Kise étaient aussi différents que le jour l'est de la nuit, et à ceux-là il serait bon de rappeler que ce n'est qu'une question d'apparence. Après tout, un individu privé de la vue ne saurait pointer la différence entre ces deux moments de la journée, si ce n'est peut-être par le changement de température ou les odeurs. Et cela n'était pas non plus un secret, car le petit bleuté était effectivement bien plus tempéré –bien plus maître de lui-même- que le blond, qui avait tendance à agir selon ses émotions.

A la pensée de son ami, Kagami sentit une pointe de culpabilité lui alourdir l'estomac, et il ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses mains. Certes, l'autre ne lui en voudrait sans doute pas pour ses agissements quoiqu'un peu violents à son encontre, et recommencerait sans doute à lui poser mille questions sans queue ni tête de son ton clair pour le tourmenter, comme le faisait silencieusement son compagnon aux yeux clairs. Ce dernier finit par secouer la tête en recouvrant son regard de ciel de ses paupières, puis prit une courte inspiration.

« Les livres nous apprennent tout ce que nous ne savons pas. Et ils me font voyager là où je voudrais aller.

-Donc tu admets que toi aussi tu aimerais voyager ? Vivre comme un-… Voir plus de choses ? »

Kuroko fronça aussitôt les sourcils lorsque l'autre se reprit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de conversation, mais cette fois-ci il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Sans doute parce qu'il était celui qui avait involontairement tendu la perche. Il soupira de façon presque inaudible, les muscles de ses épaules tendus alors que sa queue s'était mise à battre un peu plus fort sous lui, le faisant remonter légèrement. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite, sa cage thoracique libérée de la faible pression de l'eau.

« Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, mais ne te méprends pas. » Il referma l'ouvrage avec délicatesse de ses deux mains, maintenant tout naturellement son équilibre par la simple force de sa nageoire contre laquelle il sentait remuer quelques algues hautes, une espèce qui n'avait pas besoin de lumière directe. « Ce n'est que mon instinct premier qui parle, et je tiens aux enseignements que m'ont donné mes parents. » Il afficha un léger sourire lointain, de ceux que seuls les individus qui lui étaient chers et proches pouvaient deviner, et qui se mua en quelque chose de plus évident et enthousiaste. Kagami haussa un sourcil, étonné, mais c'était pourtant bien ce qui ressortit de la voix du plus petit. « C'est aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aime suivre Kise-kun dans ses expéditions. Je veux pouvoir en découvrir davantage, et-

-Il est où d'ailleurs, celui-là ? » le coupa l'autre en détournant son regard vers l'entrée de la petite caverne, suspicieux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, son attention fut soudainement coupée par un Kuroko qui venait de sauter contre lui pour s'accrocher à son cou. Une gerbe d'eau suivi le petit corps qui s'était propulsé, arrosant le plus grand qui n'eût même pas le temps de cligner des yeux avant de se faire basculer dans l'eau dans un baiser aussi soudain qu'étrange, et un peu maladroit. Kagami s'en fit la réflexion alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans les algues sous eux, tout en caressant finalement les cheveux clairs qui se mouvaient dans l'eau agitée par leur chute.

Le petit bleuté, lui, s'étonna simplement de ce réflexe quasiment dicté par l'instinct de conservation. C'était bien la première fois (ou peut-être la deuxième, voire au pire la troisième ?) qu'il agissait sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. '_Ne dis rien_', lui avait demandé le blond. Et il appréciait grandement de respecter ce souhait, bien qu'un coin de son esprit restait tiraillé par l'inquiétude et, peut-être, un peu de culpabilité. Cette dernière se tut finalement lorsqu'une main large, aux doigts reliés par une épaisse membrane, vint flatter la ligne où se fondait la peau du haut de son corps dans celle de sa nageoire, plus huileuse et douce, tout en les remontant tous deux vers la surface.

* * *

_« Ah, Momoi-san ! _

_-Hm ? » L'interpellée se retourna, faisant glisser dans son dos la tresse lâche qui tenait alors sur son épaule. Les traits tirés par la fatigue et les lèvres sèches après une journée harassante à courir entre différentes sections de l'aquarium pour la mise à l'eau de leurs deux nouveaux locataires, elle offrit sans effort un doux sourire au jeune homme qui se dirigeait vers elle en trottinant, hésitant visiblement entre réellement courir et continuer d'un pas calme. Elle ramena les dossiers qu'elle tenait sous son bras sous sa poitrine de ses deux mains, augmentant de façon pas si inconsciente le volume de ses lourds seins cachés par son T-shirt de service._

_« Sakurai-kun, je peux t'aider ? » fit-elle d'une voix légèrement tendue. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas détourner le regard du jeune génie de l'informatique des lieux, mais ne put résister à l'envie spontanée de replacer une mèche de cheveux invisible derrière son oreille. Et ce fut tout naturellement que ses dossiers contenant toutes les photos de cette fameuse mise à l'eau s'écrasèrent sur le sol humide de pluie de l'entrée de l'aquarium. L'espace d'un instant, juste avant de se rendre compte que les précieux –uniques- clichés allaient être mouillés, elle pria pour que le dessus de sa chevelure ne se soit pas bêtement mis à friser._

_Sakurai fut le premier à réagir et commença aussitôt à ramasser les dossiers échappés, se confondant en excuses pour sa maladresse. Momoi se sentit sourire à ces mots familiers tandis qu'elle observait la tignasse brune se secouer au rythme des hochements de tête désolés du jeune homme. Son regard rose passa le long des bras nus agités par des gestes peu précis, jusqu'à contempler les doigts longs dont la peau, rosie par la fraîcheur de l'humidité, se tâchait du peu de terre qui pouvait subsister sur les pavés lorsque l'eau était tombée pour se glisser entre les pavés et la nourrir, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle la délogeait parfois tout autant. _

_Le brun eût bientôt terminé de ramasser les clichés et se redressa pour les tendre honteusement à la jeune femme, persuadé qu'il était d'être l'unique fautif de la perte des fiches cartonnées destinées à protéger les dites photos d'une averse potentielle._

_Quand il releva ses grands yeux chocolats interrogateurs, inquiet de savoir pourquoi l'autre ne récupérait pas son bien, Momoi sentit une chaleur bien connue lui envelopper la poitrine et se glisser le long de son cou, pour finir par prendre possession de ses joues. Oh, elle n'était habituellement pas timide, et certainement pas face à la gente masculine qu'elle pouvait aisément mener par le bout du nez (à commencer par son propre demi-frère) par divers arguments plus ou moins subtils selon la personne, mais il s'agissait d'une toute autre affaire lorsqu'elle était… Eh bien, la menée, pour dire les choses simplement. _

_Elle secoua la tête à cette idée, histoire de se les remettre en place au passage, et s'empara des documents avec un peu plus de hâte et de crispation qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle releva brièvement les yeux pour adresser un petit sourire d'excuse au garçon, et lui adressa une dernière politesse d'au revoir avant de s'en retourner. Ses courts talons n'eurent pas le temps de résonner trois fois contre les tuiles du sol que retentit une nouvelle excuse dans son dos, cette fois prononcée d'une voix bien plus forte que les autres. A nouveau, elle se retourna vers Sakurai, une légère sensation de déjà-vu lui trottinant dans la tête qu'elle pencha sur le côté, et elle se souvint._

_« Oh, oui, tu voulais me dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » Ses doigts se resserrèrent légèrement sur leur prise tandis qu'elle grattait un coin de l'un des larges clichés du bout de son ongle fatigué avec nervosité. Quelque part, elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose allait se concrétiser. Mais peut-être était-ce dû au cadre ? Après tout, deux jeunes gens célibataires, qui se fréquentaient en de rares occasions, se retrouvant par hasard à la sortie du travail un jour de pluie tandis que le protagoniste féminin faisait malencontreusement tomber ses feuilles au sol ? Ça sentait le cliché à plein nez, et ce malgré l'odeur marine qui continuait à imprégner ses vêtements._

_« Je… » commença le brun en se triturant les doigts, son regard traînant sur l'un des piliers de ciment décoré d'un crabe orange gigantesque et aux traits enfantins, sur fond de ciel bleu et de mer calme. « Takao-san m'a do-donné sa réservation p-pour le ballet qui se déroule ce soir… » La fin de la phrase fut prononcé si bas que Momoi ne parvint pas à l'entendre, mais elle en avait suffisamment compris pour en déduire qu'un certain soigneur était sans doute bien parti pour quelques heures supplémentaires ce qui, en soit, ne l'étonnait guère. Il n'y avait pas eu que les deux nouveaux locataires qui avaient été troublés par cette arrivée, beaucoup de poissons devaient avoir ressenti du stress, et certains avaient sans doute agit de façon malheureuse sous l'effet de la panique._

_Ne recevant aucune réponse, Sakurai finit par s'agiter sous le regard rose de la jeune femme, et se préparait à s'excuser à nouveau d'avoir osé soumettre une telle proposition, quand une averse aussi soudaine que violente commença à s'abattre sur le toit de plexiglas qui les surplombait. Momoi sursauta, arrachée à ses pensées dans lesquelles elle se déroulait déjà le film de la possible soirée à venir avec le brun par le bruit des lourdes gouttes qui martelaient la surface transparente – quoiqu'un peu mousseuse, elle ferait remonter cela à la direction afin qu'ils contactent la compagnie de nettoyage habituelle._

_Les deux employés regardèrent tout d'abord le plafond, surpris, puis échangèrent un regard. Le vent leur balayait les cheveux, les emmêlant de façon peu flatteuse (Momoi remercia sa tresse qui lui évitait bien des dégâts), et commença à faire tomber la pluie quasi apocalyptique dans leur direction. Le visage mouillé par l'eau tiède, la jeune femme se mit à rire doucement, comme pour apaiser la tension qu'elle ressentait, sans savoir qu'elle était partagée par son collègue et ami._

_« Eh bien, on dirait que la saison des typhons n'est pas tout à fait terminée !_

-_Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ? »_

_Le rire de Momoi s'arrêta net, et elle dévisagea Sakurai qui, étrangement, ne cilla pas cette fois-ci. Une mèche brune, plus longue que les autres, lui gouttait sur le nez mais ses grands yeux marrons restaient fixés sur la femme en face de lui, à quelques mètres. Cette dernière sentit son cœur rater un battement face à cette expression si sérieuse qu'elle ne voyait que trop peu sur les traits presque juvéniles du jeune génie, et acquiesça avec un sourire. _

Elle n'était pas femme à s'inventer des excuses mais cette nuit-là, étendue paresseusement dans son lit avec un seul drap qui épousait ses courbes nues et voluptueuses avec une sensualité presque indécente, elle se fit la réflexion que cette proposition avait aussi bien sauvé ses clichés qu'elle les avait fait tous deux avancer d'un grand pas dans cette relation pleine d'incertitudes. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment sûre, jusqu'à quelques heures auparavant, qu'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose entre eux malgré toutes ces attentions et ces moments partagés à rire dans tant d'endroits variés et amusants. Et le jeune homme profondément endormi à ses côtés ressentait probablement la même hésitation, lui aussi.

Ses lèvres pleines esquissèrent un sourire tendre, et elle embrassa l'épaule fraîche du brun qui se soulevait à un rythme lent et régulier, appréciant l'espace d'un instant le parfum de ce gel douche qu'ils avaient partagé, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ni comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais sans se poser plus de questions.

Néanmoins, elle commença à s'en poser tôt le lendemain matin quand, intriguée, elle constata qu'elle n'avait toujours reçu aucune réponse de son petit frère.

* * *

Ce matin-là, lorsque Murasakibara Atsushi entendit résonner l'alarme de son téléphone à l'heure habituelle, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de comprendre pourquoi elle s'était mise à retentir. Assis sur un tabouret du bar à pâtisseries (qui se transformait en self petit-déjeuner au matin), il avait passé la nuit à rechercher de nouvelles idées pour une spécialité chocolatière de sa future boutique car, dès que l'on touchait à son domaine, le chef cuisinier déployait des trésors d'ingéniosité, et surtout d'effort.

Il fit taire l'alarme d'un geste lent, comme s'il se réveillait d'un long rêve épuisant. La paume de sa main laissa une marque de condensation sur la plaque de verre qui recouvrait le plateau du bar, sous laquelle étaient présentés plusieurs des mets gourmands disponibles, version plastique mais néanmoins alléchant. Murasakibara les observa un instant en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait préparer ce matin pour son ami biologiste, en sachant qu'il ne lui avait pas concocté un plat des plus léger, la veille. Aomine préfèrerait peut-être plutôt quelque chose de simple, comme un smoothie au yaourt et aux agrumes (peut-être même pourrait-il y ajouter un peu de ce sirop de raisin qu'il avait mis au point ?... Finalement non, le mélange risquait fort de tourner à la mauvaise expérience) ? Ou plutôt un petit-déjeuner plus consistant, s'il prévoyait de sauter à nouveau le repas de midi, comme ces délicieux croissants au beurre salé et au miel d'acacia qu'il avait prévu de préparer pour ce matin ? Avec un cappuccino au caramel de Martinique en accompagnement, et bien sûr l'éternel jus de clémentine-kiwi dont le bleuté ne pouvait plus se passer depuis la première fois qu'il y avait trempé les lèvres ? Une grande réussite, malgré sa simplicité, se souvint Murasakibara, une main sous le menton tandis que l'autre étouffait son téléphone à clapet de sa large main. D'ailleurs, en parlant de réussite culinaire, avait-il encore suffisamment de Polockys aux cookies dans son placard pour tenir jusqu'à la fin du voyage ? Voyons, il devait bien lui rester… trois paquets par rangée de cinq, ce qui fait quinze, multiplié par trois packs et demi, en considérant qu'il pouvait éventuellement rationner à trois petits paquets par jour si cela s'avérait nécessaire, il tiendrait encore…

« Oh, mais c'est notre cuistot adoré ! »

N'importe qui aurait pu sursauter au son de cette voix enthousiaste qui accompagnait le claquement étouffé d'un verre de cristal heurtant un dessous en liège, mais pas Murasakibara. Non, le grand violet se contenta de froncer les sourcils, ennuyé d'être interrompu dans une réflexion d'ordre vitale, par un type aussi passionné par quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'accéder aux commandes de clients pour une nourriture qu'il n'avait même pas élaborée lui-même. Franchement, ça le dégoûtait. Ce genre de personne l'énervait tellement que s'il le pouvait, il les écraserait dans leur bonheur stupide et inutile. A quoi bon faire des efforts et se lever le matin pour un truc aussi _chiant _? Lui, au moins, avait un objectif _valable_. Mais bon, comme disait Aomine : 'Heureux les simples d'esprit.' Et il était on ne peut plus d'accord.

« Alors, » reprit le responsable du bar à pâtisseries devant le silence du géant, tout en secouant un mélange de glaçons et de liquides dans son shaker, « ça faisait un moment que je t'avais pas vu par ici. Lait-fraise, comme d'habitude ? »

Le violet se contenta de soupirer sans grande conviction, ce que l'autre prit comme une affirmation. D'une main rendue agile par l'habitude du geste, il saisit un grand verre apparemment auparavant posé sous la table supérieure du long bar laqué (le cuisinier ne pouvait pas le voir de là où il était malgré sa taille, à cause d'un rebord supplémentaire voué autant à la discrétion qu'au côté pratique), et y versa le liquide épais et rosé d'un geste aussi souple que rapide, presque déconcertant. En tout cas lorsqu'on ne s'appelait pas Murasakibara, qui n'était pas homme à s'émerveiller des supposées prouesses des autres.

Il observa néanmoins le verre se recouvrir presque instantanément de fines gouttelettes d'eau, dessinant le contour des doigts du jeune serveur dont les canines brillaient au milieu d'un large sourire candide. Une paille de plastique colorée en supplément, et « monsieur est servi ! »

Murasakibara ne s'encombra pas de remerciement, pas même d'un hochement de tête (après tout, il n'avait rien demandé), et prit le grand verre dans sa main. Il apprécia la sensation de fraicheur qui se répandit dans sa paume avant de prendre la paille entre ses lèvres, toujours à l'affut de la moindre saveur, et sirota en silence, contemplant sans un mot une collection de tasses de porcelaine aux emblèmes divers et internationaux. Tokyo et Sapporo bien sûr, mais aussi Séoul, Taïwan, Singapour, Sidney, et sans doute celle avec la anse un peu étrange était-elle de cette ville-là, à la pointe sud de l'Inde ? Que d''épices il y avait trouvé ! Le violet reconnaissait aussi aisément Le Cap (très belle expérience culinaire), Rio (Mine-chin avait adoré les damoiselles se souvint-il, lui avait préféré les sucreries), Los Angeles (aucun intérêt pour lui, ni pour son ami. Aomine père y avait déjà emmené son fils pour ses recherches, bien des années auparavant, avait-il entendu dire.) Il y avait encore quelques monuments qu'il identifiait comme appartenant au Royaume-Uni (le drapeau Irlandais lui rappelait la couleur d'un mille-feuille menthe-orange), et puis Marseille, écrit en caractères plus ou moins gros partout sur la tasse, et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Sans doute n'avaient-elles rien eu à lui offrir.

« Et donc ! » Le serveur blond l'interrompit dans son périple mental en frappant sa main contre le bois vernis avec une exaltation toujours aussi évidente. Murasakibara fut presque tenté de s'en aller là, tout de suite. Dommage qu'il y avait ce lait fraise qui le retenait, il ne tenait pas à encombrer son évier de vaisselle qui n'appartenait même pas à son service.

« C'est rare de te voir seul. Ton ami, là, le mec qui trie les poissons, l'est où ? »

Le géant fronça à nouveau les sourcils en accentuant la pression de sa mâchoire sur la paille sans y faire attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente craquer. Mais peu lui importait, car lui n'était pas 'cuistot', mais 'chef pâtissier' et Aomine n'était pas 'le mec qui trie les poissons', mais… Quel était le nom, déjà ? … Bref, il les étudiait, et c'était très important.

Le jeune serveur au regard de fauve fit bien vite disparaître ses canines aiguisées derrière ses lèvres lorsqu'il ressenti le poids du regard violet l'écraser comme un vulgaire paquet de biscuits. Un bruit de déglutition se fit entendre, et le blond se retourna en attrapant un torchon, commençant à polir les théières en une posture peu naturelle.

« Hem, bon, ça ne me regarde pas tellement après tout ! »

Cette fois-ci, Murasakibara acquiesça d'un hochement de tête paresseux, un seul, bien que l'autre ne le regardait déjà plus. Mais bon, qui s'en souciait, parce que…

« Je me demande si Mine-chin a eu le poisson… » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en reposant le verre à présent vide, seul un léger voile de lait épais recouvrait encore les parois en se laissant glisser vers le fond. Il fit pivoter son tabouret en prenant appui contre le bar, se faisant emporter pour trois petits tours, puis s'en retourna d'un pas traînant vers sa cuisine. Avec tout cela, il n'avait toujours pas son idée de recette pour les chocolats de sa boutique. Il aurait vraiment dû l'écraser, ce 'Kotarô'.

* * *

Comme souvent dans cette histoire, Aomine était assis. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas à la table des cuisines. Non, c'était dans son lit, sur cette couverture polaire bleu marine pelucheuse à moitié répandue à terre comme une cascade empoisonnée de pétrole sur la mer. La tête nonchalamment posée contre le placard derrière lui tout comme ses épaules relâchées, ses mains perdues entre ses cuisses recouvertes d'un jean aux coutures épaisses et aux boutons déboutonnés tandis que ses doigts jouaient distraitement avec le drap blanc-gris un peu rêche sur lequel ils étaient posés, Aomine fronça les sourcils. Pas tout à fait cependant, se sentant bien trop épuisé –vidé !- par cette nuit de veille qui ne lui avait rien épargné. C'était sans doute ce qui lui donnait cette image quoiqu'un peu tordu de pétrole, lorsqu'il regardait sa couverture. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir, mais la petite part de naphte contenue dans la curiosité de tout individu avait commencé à se rassembler à ses pieds avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, pour finir par l'engloutir _presque_ complètement dans la substance toxique mais pure de la soif de connaissance.

_Presque_, parce qu'il conservait quelques doutes sur la question. Il avait regardé plusieurs fois la vidéo qu'il avait pu enregistrer, jusqu'à ce que la batterie de son mini-pc ne commence à crier famine en menaçant de s'éteindre. Ce n'avait été qu'au moment de brancher l'appareil pour contenter la miséreuse qu'il s'était décidé à entamer des recherches. Il avait déjà noirci plusieurs pages de son bloc-notes sur les observations qu'il avait pu faire, il lui restait à voir ce qu'en avait pensé d'autres dans des situations similaires, s'ils en avaient rencontré. La pureté du savoir restant encore à découvrir lorsqu'il vous envahit déjà la tête au point de ne plus penser à rien d'autre n'avait pas son pareil.

Malheureusement, c'est aussi là qu'intervenait le côté toxique de cette volonté de connaître et d'apprendre, de comprendre. Cette histoire risquait de le rendre fou, s'il en jugeait par la réaction première qu'il avait eue la veille lorsque la créature était apparue sur son écran. Concrètement, il pensait avoir fait une sorte de crise de panique. Réellement, il savait simplement que quelque chose dans le centre de ses méninges avait décidé de déconnecter, incapable de reconnaître ce qu'il y avait devant ses yeux. Il avait mis quelques dizaines de minutes avant de reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait ainsi qu'un souffle normal, et d'être certain qu'il était parfaitement en sécurité là où il était. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait pas. Et puis, après tout, qu'est-ce que cette créature pouvait faire alors qu'il était dans sa cabine ? Couler le bateau ? Grimper à sa fenêtre ? Evidemment.

Quoiqu'il en fût, le poison du mythe s'était rapidement fait ressentir au gré de ses recherches sur internet. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il rageait de ne pas être resté en ville. Cependant, ces recherches l'avaient paradoxalement aidé à se détendre, bien qu'il restait crispé à chaque fois qu'il regardait cette vidéo pour un peu plus d'analyses avec de nouveaux points de vue, ceux proposées par de supposés 'témoins'. Il avait même songé, à un certain moment, à se masturber pour évacuer un peu la pression qu'il ressentait, mais il n'en avait finalement pas eu le courage. Il s'agissait de science, que diable, il l'aimait et la respectait bien trop pour oser se toucher en ayant la tête concentrée sur de telles réflexions, malgré l'aide cette fois inutile du photobook d'idole caché sous son oreiller (une vieille habitude d'adolescent, bien qu'aujourd'hui plus personne ne lui ferait de remontrance, il avait passé l'âge de mentir sur sa majorité pour les acquérir). D'autant que, peu importe ce sur quoi il avait essayé -et essayait encore- de se focaliser, quelque chose dans ce film clochait. Par rapport à d'autre, plus amateurs, en tout cas.

Naturellement, il avait centré ses recherches sur le terme-clé principal de 'sirène', mais entre les prises de vues manifestement truquées de quelque façon que ce fût, des photos dont il était plus ou moins difficile d'identifier l'authenticité, et des documents vieux comme le monde rédigés en langue chinoise (et cursive, sinon ce n'était pas drôle) qu'il était certain de ne pas pouvoir déchiffrer sans l'aide d'une tierce-personne avisée (môssieur le soigneur, au hasard ?), il restait dans une ignorance des plus frustrante. Il n'en était simplement ressorti que la baie de Ninigi était effectivement réputée pour avoir vu naître beaucoup de témoignages à propos d'apparitions 'mi-humaines, mi-poissons', mais ça c'était comme partout : un supposé témoin, et s'en suivait une cascade de déclarations plus ou moins similaires. Rien de bien exploitable, en somme.

D'un autre côté, il s'y était attendu. D'autant que, pour lui, tous ces témoignages et théories étaient aussi crédibles que les rapports sur les vaisseaux extraterrestres et les lavages de cerveau. Dans les 'Simis', oui, sans doute. Et ce fut lorsqu'il se fit cette réflexion qu'il décida de fermer son ordinateur avant de se laisser complètement enliser dans quelque chose de bien trop abracadabrant pour être réel, mais qui finirait par tourner à l'obsession à coup sûr. Il ne serait pas la première victime de ce genre de lubie, après tout. Il n'était alors pas loin de six heures du matin.

Ce fut au moment où résonna l'alarme de son téléphone, celle qui lui indiquait qu'il était temps pour lui de se lever afin de commencer à approuver –ou non- la pêche nocturne effectuée par le duo de _vrais_ marins du bateau pour les cuisines, qu'une véritable idée lui vint. Un chercheur est un peu un détective, dans le fond, il récolte des indices afin de démontrer quelque chose. Et que fait un détective ? Il va sur le terrain, il ne passe pas son temps à ne faire qu'interroger les bonnes gens possiblement témoins du meurtre, enlèvement, adultère ou tout autre raison pouvant pousser à faire appel à ses services. Aomine, lui, servait la science (et ses propres intérêts), il était à la fois client et limier. Alors pourquoi ne pas s'affubler de son propre _deerstalker_, de sa loupe et de sa pipe pour partir en quête d'évidence et élucider son mystère ?

Il releva la tête sitôt l'idée dans son esprit, bien décidé à déroger un peu à son programme journalier, pour une fois. Et tant pis s'il était viré (ils ne pouvaient pas se débarrasser de lui en pleine mer de toute façon), cette histoire en voudrait sûrement le coup. Ses vertèbres cervicales émirent quelques craquements de protestation, qu'il supprima bien vite d'une main dans la nuque et de quelques rotations du cou. Il se rendit compte que sa peau était légèrement moite sous ses doigts, et que les fins cheveux de sa nuque s'étaient rassemblés en courtes mèches humides. Toutes ces émotions, conjuguées à une nuit sans sommeil, devaient l'avoir rendu un peu fiévreux, et peut-être était-ce là la raison pour laquelle il s'empara de sa combinaison de plongée sans la moindre hésitation.

Il fit glisser ses vêtements avec son agilité habituelle, oscillant sur un pied sur le demi-mètre qui séparait sa 'commode' de son lit, puis les envoyer s'écraser sur ses draps à moitié défaits avant de s'atteler à l'enfilage de la combinaison qui, elle, lui requit plus qu'un certain sens de l'équilibre. Le tissu collait à sa peau un peu trop chaude, et surtout nerveuse par endroits. Ses muscles saillaient sous l'effet de la fatigue et de l'excitation, rendant l'habillage encore plus difficile. Cela irait mieux sitôt dans l'eau mais, en attendant, il s'étonna de se retrouver essoufflé une fois sa fermeture dorsale remontée. Peut-être manquait-il d'activité physique digne de ce nom, ces derniers temps.

Ce fut donc armé de son cerveau qui élaborait déjà des théories et des plans de recherche à toute vitesse en carburant à un désir de savoir infini bien connu des chercheurs, d'un tuba intégré à un masque qui risquait de lui être fort utile et de sa fidèle lampe torche, qu'il s'empara de ses fidèles palmes pour se hâter de passer dans le couloir. Il aurait certes préféré s'y ruer et glisser sur le sol en se retenant au cadre de chaque porte passant à sa portée, mais sa combinaison ne l'aidait pas vraiment à effectuer de telles cascades tant qu'il était sur le plancher du bateau, à défaut de celui des vaches. Elle lui donnait chaud, bien trop chaud, et il se sentait transpirer de plus belle dessous, tant et si bien que les coutures de l'aine et des épaules commencèrent à frotter désagréablement contre sa peau. Heureusement, ces désagréments disparurent bien vite.

Lorsqu'il plongea enfin dans l'eau scintillante de teintes orangées sous le soleil matinal déjà haut dans le ciel, il était six heures et demie. Mais l'océan avait ce pouvoir étrange de le couper de toute notion ou préoccupation pour le temps, et il apprécia avec un plaisir non dissimulé la douce caresse de l'eau salée sur son visage, tandis qu'elle relevait de son front quelques mèches d'un bleu plus sombre que ses propres abysses.

Un enfant. Quand il plongeait et se retrouvait entouré d'un tout autre monde, plus vivant, plus mystérieux, et plus imprévisible, et qu'à ses oreilles résonnait le lointain ressac des vagues et les battements de son propre cœur alors que ses membres se faisaient légers et moins précis, Aomine avait le sentiment d'être de retour dans le ventre maternel. Et il n'échangerait cette sensation pour rien au monde. Durant pas loin de dix minutes, il oublia simplement tout le reste. Nageant simplement en reprenant régulièrement sa respiration pour mieux disparaître quelques instants en apnée vers un fond de plus en plus éloigné, il observait vivre quelques poissons curieux de voir cet étrange ami sans nageoire, ou se laissait porté par un courant un peu plus fort vers le rivage avant de le contrer, puis taquinait par là quelques crustacés qui s'enfouissaient alors dans le sable ou s'immobilisaient comme si cela allait les cacher à sa vue. Oui, il oublia. Jusqu'au fait qu'il pouvait très bien y avoir près d'ici un groupe de requins potentiellement dangereux (un seul voire deux, il pouvait aisément gérer, mais au-delà cela deviendrait réellement difficile), voire quelque chose de plus intriguant encore.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'une de ses palmes heurta un curieux matériau qu'il se souvint. En position presque fœtale dans l'eau, il plaça son tuba dans sa bouche et vérifia que l'autre extrémité était bien à l'air, puis souffla fortement pour en évacuer l'eau qui aurait pu y stagner. Il entreprit ensuite de démêler son précieux _câble de caméra_ enroulé autour de sa cheville, remuant un peu le sable de son autre pied qui était plus près du sol. Celui-ci s'éleva en un nuage de poussière familier qui dessina quelques formes sous les rayons du soleil qui éclairait jusqu'au moindre grain à cette profondeur, formes qui rappelèrent à Aomine l'image d'un parchemin. Une direction à prendre.

S'il n'avait pas eu ce tuba en bouche, il en aurait souri, regardant d'un air victorieux le fameux câble malmené durant la nuit à présent serré dans son poing, sur lequel dansaient des éclats de lumière perturbée par l'eau joueuse. Il savait comment il allait retrouver sa créature.

* * *

« Mais je ne vois vraiment pas l'utilité de cette chose, » fit Kise en étirant devant ses yeux curieux le fil transparent qu'il avait trouvé près de la plage du bateau, plusieurs heures plus tôt.

Akashi, assis sur le banc de sable en face du blond, tendit la main vers lui et intima au plus grand de lui faire passer l'objet d'un bref repli de la main. Kise obéit sans broncher. Le meneur de leur groupe semblait très intéressé par ses découvertes, et d'humeur assez légère, alors il ne tenait pas à faire changer cela. Il était tout de même un peu triste que le roux se soit assis –volontairement ou non- sur son dessin de l'humain aux yeux d'orage. Il avait été assez fier de celui-ci pour une fois, quelle perte…

L'autre, de son côté, examinait l'objet avec attention. Il en avait déjà vu de tels, pas si longtemps auparavant, mais il n'en comprenait toujours pas l'utilité, et ça le frustrait au plus haut point. D'autant qu'il était certain qu'il s'agissait du même type de fil avec lequel la tortue marine qui accompagnait toujours Shun avait manqué de s'étouffer. Cet idiot, de la même trempe que Ryôta pour tout ce qui concernait la transgression des interdits et le goût pour l'aventure (ainsi que celui pour les blagues stupides, mais passons), s'était approché trop près des côtes et avait failli perdre son ami animal. Ce qui aurait été fort regrettable, les deux êtres étant ensemble depuis leur naissance.

Et c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il s'était montré de plus en plus drastique sur les interdits en question, notamment envers Ryôta, surtout depuis le départ du groupe de Teppei pour les côtes australiennes. Et au lieu de l'écouter et de rester en sécurité, que faisait cette tête vide de blond ? Il intensifiait ses recherches. Certes, Akashi comprenait parfaitement cet attrait pour le monde des Hommes, étant lui-même individu de science et de connaissance, mais il y avait 'risques' et 'suicide'. Et, clairement, le triton en face de lui nageait droit vers l'exécution dès qu'il le quittait des yeux.

Evidemment, cette nuit, il avait tout d'abord commencé à lui faire son sermon habituel, prêt à lui faire payer sa désobéissance, mais il avait très vite remarqué que Kise n'était pas dans son état normal. Physiquement parlant, du moins, étant donné qu'il agissait toujours comme quelqu'un de coupable, _et pour cause_. Le blond n'avait d'ailleurs pas résisté bien longtemps avant de lui montrer, d'une drôle de façon –à la fois timide et possessive-, ce qu'il appelait sa 'boîte noire'.

Kise avait laissé son chef prendre son précieux trésor avec une étincelle nouvelle dans ses yeux vairons, tandis que le blond accompagna l'objet de ses mains le plus longtemps possible, terminant finalement à plat ventre sur le banc de sable. Il y avait alors enfoncé ses coudes, et observé le roux qui examinait sa boîte sous toutes les coutures avec des gestes graciles des poignets, sans le moindre effort. Ce fut à ce moment-là que quelque chose avait interpelé le plus grand, comme si une sorte d'alarme, similaire à celles qu'il entendait parfois sur les bateaux, s'était mise à retentir dans son esprit. Akashi _savait _ce qu'était cet objet, et quelque chose lui avait crié que cette observation minutieuse n'était pas bon signe. Or, Kise était aussi certain depuis le début que sa boîte avait un quelconque rapport avec l'humain aux yeux d'orage, et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il avait tout naturellement commencé à partir dans un babillage sur tout et rien, mais particulièrement sur du tout qui intéresserait suffisamment l'autre pour le distraire. Et cela avait –étonnement- fonctionné.

Ils étaient donc restés ainsi toute la nuit, Kise nageant parfois à la surface de l'eau ou se roulant à moitié dans le sable afin de le faire coller à sa peau pour le simple plaisir de le sentir le quitter une fois de retour dans l'eau, et Akashi lui contant les merveilles et dangers du monde humain, assis au bord des vaguelettes qui se mouvaient contre la plage en de légers clapotis. Ce ne fut qu'au matin, probablement vers six heures, que le roux remarqua ce fameux fil transparent au poignet du blond, et que la caméra lui revint en mémoire. Sacré Ryôta, il était décidément très doué pour distraire les esprits, se dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

_A suivre_

* * *

**Note : **Merci de votre lecture ! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés sur ce chapitre totalement dénué d'action... Action qui va commencer à réellement prendre à partir du prochain chapitre (qui a dit 'il était temps' ? ...Moui, c'est pas faux, il est carrément temps que ça bouge), que je devrais pouvoir écrire dès la semaine du 22 juin. Donc disons pour le 25 juin :3 (ça y est, j'ai donné une date, j'ai plus qu'à m'y tenir x) )

A bientôt j'espère !


End file.
